The Apartment Incident
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: Leonard decides to move in with Penny and Sheldon is heartbroken. How can his best friend leave him alone with the whole procedure of having to find a new roommate who's able to follow all the rules of the Roommate Agreement? But someone new is quick to move in...
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely and very sunny late afternoon in Pasadena, California. As almost every Friday a small amount of people had already gathered in apartment 4A of 2311 N Los Robles, still waiting for the rest to show up though.

Howard was sitting on one end of the sofa, his friend Sheldon on the other. Penny had made herself at home in the big chair that was placed right next to the couch and Leonard had taken the desk chair – as always since Penny had discovered her undying love for his usual chair.

They were waiting for their friends Rajesh, Bernadette and Amy to get back home with the Thai food they were planning on eating.

Leonard and Sheldon had lived in an apartment together as roommates for a very long time but tonight was the night – Leonard would tell him that he would move out together with his girlfriend Penny, who luckily just lived across the hall. Still, Leonard kind of felt bad. He knew that Sheldon wasn't an easy person at all and that he needed to live with someone who understood him and his rules. On the other hand, Leonard finally wanted to move in with his long-term girlfriend, who had finally agreed to share her apartment with him.

"What is taking them so long, I'm starving!" Howard sighed in frustration.

"Unlikely…" Sheldon commented. "Even though you're rather slim, your body fat is still enough to survive for… I'd say at least a few weeks."

Howard pulled his eyebrows down and slowly glanced over at his friend. "Can we play Halo?"

"Now? Why?" Sheldon eyed him confusedly.

"So I can legally shoot you!"

"Guys, easy" Leonard looked at them. He didn't need Sheldon in a naggy mood tonight, not with the news he had to deliver to his best friend.

"Are they getting the food at the usual Thai place?" Penny asked, twirling a strand of her long blond hair around her finger.

Leonard nodded and Penny pulled a face. "I don't really like their desserts. Can't we order that somewhere else? And please, not the Cheesecake Factory. We've all eaten through the whole menu there more than once."

"She has a point" Sheldon agreed and enthusiastically jumped up to scuffle over to his desk, where he instantly started typing around on his keyboard.

No one asked him what he did because they all knew better. Whenever you asked Sheldon something, he either came up with an answer that would make you feel like you were a blithering idiot or a lecture that could last up to twenty minutes and was hard to follow. Penny had helped herself to a can of diet coke from the fridge, while Leonard wrote a message to Raj, and Howard seemingly randomly wiped his index finger over his iPhone screen.

"What kind of dessert do you feel like, Penny?"

The blond sank back into the chair and turned her head back to Sheldon. "I don't know. Something heavy… greasy… creamy..."

"Well, you can afford it" Leonard smiled and eyed his girlfriend over his nerdy glasses.

"Aww, sweetie, no need for those kind of compliments anymore. I am already having sex with you!" Penny slightly squeezed his chin between her thumb and her index finger, before turning back to a now obviously excited Howard.

"Guys, exciting news from Nerd-Topia! There's a new series of 'Warlords of Ka'a'!" With wide-open eyes Howard scrolled down on his phone. "A zombie expansion!"

"No way!" Leonard immediately started typing around on his phone wildly and Penny rolled her eyes and took another sip from her coke. It wasn't always easy being the only normal one in a group of nerds. Since she was bored, she decided she could as well listen to Sheldon, who was still occupied with whatever he was researching on his computer.

"Shelly, what are you looking for?"

"Dessert that will be delivered. And how often do I need to remind you to not call me Shelly…" The lanky physicist sent a death glare her way but it collided with Penny's angelic innocent smile and ricocheted.

"Fifty bucks? That seems an awful lot for just zombies…" Howard sighed while his look was still fixated on his phone screen.

"True… but what if we chip in?"

Sheldon turned around with his chair, eyebrows pulled down. "For a card game?"

"You know we have to save money! ComicCon is coming up!" Leonard replied and Sheldon seemed to think it over quickly before he apparently seconded the motion.

The door opened and a heavily packed Raj stumbled into the apartment towards the little kitchen. Bernadette and Amy entered right behind him, both only carrying one white plastic bag each.

"Told you we got too much" Bernadette grunted when Raj heaved the heavy big brown bag onto the kitchen counter and almost dropped everything.

"With Penny here we never know how much food we need" Amy mumbled right behind her friend, before she slapped on an innocent smile and tiptoed to catch a glare at the blond woman. "Hey bestie!"

"Hey…" Penny apparently had heard her.

Bernadette quickly went over to Howard and planted a kiss on his lips. The two of them had been married for over a year now and still seemed as happy as ever. Something that especially Amy was secretly jealous about. Her relationship with Sheldon seemed to have stopped in progression, which was rather bad considering they never had had coitus or any other sexual interactions happen between them.

Raj and Amy quickly unloaded the bags and carried the little white boxes over to the couch table before everyone looked for theirs and took it.

Amy handed everyone either a fork or chop sticks and placed herself in the middle of the sofa – right next to Sheldon's spot.

"We're starting to eat" Leonard mentioned slightly tense which had less to do with the fact that Sheldon still had not joined them but more with the news he had to tell him later on. He was just happy that all of his friends were here to support him, most of all Amy. If anyone was capable of calming Sheldon down after the news, it was her.

"Just a moment" Sheldon eyed his keyboard, the screen and pressed the Enter key.

Everyone at the table started eating and passing around soy sauce.

"Have you heard? There's a new 'Warlords of Ka'a' being released tomorrow!" Howard slightly elbowed Raj who turned to look at his best friend and have his jaw drop. "Shut your ass! I guess that means we're going to the Comic Book Store tomorrow, even though it's not Thursday!"

They all waited for an objection from Sheldon's side but it remained silent. He apparently was pretty occupied with whatever he was doing.

"I can take you guys" Penny mumbled with her mouth full while shoveling one more piece of chicken into it. "I heard that a new manicure shop opened not far from there and I'd like to see if it's worth the pain in the ass of taking you four nerds all the way across Pasadena!"

Bernadette grinned and dipped her fork back into the rice.

"Oh, dear Lord…", it suddenly sounded from Sheldon's desk. The group turned to face him.

Sheldon hectically clicked around, pushed his chair back and got up, before he finally joined the others with a rather pale face.

"So, what did you order for dessert?" Penny asked and looked at the lanky physicist.

"Nothing" He mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?"

Sheldon sat down on his usual spot. "Well, turns out that apparently _creampie_ is not a pastry… and the internet is a very nasty place."

Penny spit out the rest of the chicken she still had had in her mouth and Howard and Leonard choked on their water simultaneously.

"Anyway" Bernadette kept patting her husband on the back so he could catch his breath again. "I'd like to tag along if you don't mind. My nails could use some polish!"

Penny, still watery-eyed from spitting out half her food, nodded. "Ames?"

"I'd like to come! But only if I don't have to take care of Sheldon!" She realized that this had been a bad idea to say the same second the words had left her mouth.

Leonard, Howard and Raj moaned and rolled their eyes, Sheldon eyeing all of them quizzically.

"Thank you, Amy" Leonard mumbled with a sour smile.

"What do you mean by _having to take care of me_? Is that another sexual innuendo I fail to understand?" Sheldon grumpily looked at all his friends and Penny couldn't help but grin from one ear to another while staring into the little white takeout box as if she'd never seen anything more interesting.

"We're down the rabbit hole" The experimental physicist placed his food back onto the couch table and folded his hands in his lap. "Sheldon… as you know, I've been with Penny for quite a while…"

Sheldon nodded. "And as you know, I still think you could have landed a better catch."

Penny tossed two fingers full of rice grains at him and poked her tongue out, as the lanky physicist stared at her in annoyance.

"Anyway, I thought… I mean, we thought… it might be time for… I mean, not time for. Not like I want to get rid of anyone. Or you. Or the situation. I mean, we just thought…"

Penny looked at her boyfriend with her mouth hanging half open and her eyebrows pulled down. What the hell was he trying to do here?

"He wants to move in with Penny!" Howard ended Leonard's awkward speech.

"HOWARD!" The petite blonde next to him elbowed him so hard, that he quietly screeched and rubbed his ribs.

Sheldon's jaw dropped a few inches and he stared from Leonard to Howard and back to Leonard. Then it took a second, before the physicist shrugged and kept eating his food. All of the friends exchanged insecure looks.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Penny was the first one to ask carefully.

"Well, I am not eagerly excited that you're moving in with us. On the other hand, you're probably the one who – besides Leonard – is most familiar with the Roommate Agreement so I guess it's fine." Sheldon shrugged and smiled at the blond woman.

"No, Sweetie… Leonard thought about moving into my apartment…"

Sheldon looked up again, completely confused now. "But, won't that be a little too small for the three of us?"

Howard started mumbling silent curses while massaging his templates and his wife rubbed his arm to keep him from bursting out once again.

"Sheldon" Amy spoke calmly and quietly. "Leonard is moving out. Without you."

Now it seemed to click in Sheldon's head and his disbelieving look streaked his girlfriend. She bit the inside of her lower lip and looked at him as if she was sure he'd burst into tears any second. It was dead silent in the apartment.

* * *

"I told you we have to be careful!" Leonard hissed at his girlfriend who spooned the last few mouthfuls of rice into herself and then sat up.

Everyone was kind of worried and uneasy. After the breaking news, Sheldon had gotten up and rushed into his bedroom.

"Please, guys, let's see this from a logic point of view. Sheldon is over thirty years of age, he should be able to handle this!" Howard had put his hands up as if he wanted to stop them all from overreacting but it just caused more trouble.

Everyone felt the need to spill out their thoughts at the same time and the result was a mix of words and voices, from which nothing explicitly could be filtered.

"Alright, everyone, I'll go talk to him!" Amy finally raised her voice over the excited gibberish of her friends.

The voiced all muted and everyone looked at Amy.

"Are you sure?" Bernadette already seemed to feel sorry for her.

"I messed it up, I'm going" Amy declared before getting up, straightening out her skirt and walking over, ready to put her head into the lion's mouth.

* * *

Sheldon looked up from the paper stack in his hands, when he heard a silent knock on his door. He only said "Come in" when he heard Amy's voice.

The neurobiologist slowly opened the door and peeked in carefully. When she was sure he wasn't going to freak out about her entering, she stepped in and closed the door. Sheldon sat on the floor, his back leaned against the surface of his bed.

Amy went over to him and sat down next to him before she eyed what he held in his hands. It was the Roommate Agreement Leonard had signed years ago after moving in with him.

"He won't be out of the world" Amy tried to comfort her boyfriend but Sheldon just shook his head. Apparently that was not what he wanted to hear right now.

Amy was glad she had come to his room to talk to him. Wolowitz would have found that all childish and would have screamed at him probably. After all, Leonard would only be living a few steps away.

But Amy knew Sheldon better than that. She knew that in his head he already had formed horror scenarios of a new roommate he had to choose since he couldn't bring up the money for the whole rent all alone. Amy knew what stressed Sheldon out and this was one of the things that probably was hardest for him. He hadn't been lucky with his former roommates, if Amy recalled it correctly one had even sprayed something really rude on the bedroom wall.

"Do you know when he will move out?" Sheldon whispered and looked up.

Amy looked straight into his eyes and shook her head half-heartedly. "Not exactly. But pretty soon, I suppose."

"How can he leave me alone with all of _this_?" Sheldon threw his arm up in frustration and let it fall back onto the Roommate Agreement.

"Hey, I am sure he's going to help you" Amy quickly tried to calm him down. "And I can help you, too, if you want."

Sheldon nodded. "That would be nice."

Amy smiled and then they remained silent for a few minutes. Sheldon felt well in her presence and that she just kept sitting next to him made him feel somewhat less anxious and nervous about what was happening.

"Hey, how about I'll go get you cobbler from your favorite restaurant?" Amy proposed while eyeing her boyfriend from aside.

He looked at her in astonishment and then gave her one of his lopsided smiles that Amy loved so much. "That would be really nice. Can I come with you?"

Not even waiting for an answer, he already stood up and then held out a hand for his girlfriend.

She took it and he pulled her up.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is preposterous!" Sheldon murmured while entering the Comic Book Store behind his friends.

"Come on, we're only one day early and it's for a good cause!" Raj tried to sound as positive as possible. They all went easy on Sheldon ever since what had happened yesterday.

Everyone had been overwhelmed that Amy had managed to get him out of the room and – even more astonishing – out of the house since it had been after 9 o'clock. But for cobbler with his girlfriend he probably would have done anything that was considered weird in his world.

Leonard bit his lips and tried to smile at Sheldon, but just got an angry glare. Sheldon hadn't talked to him all day and slowly the experimental physicist started to feel helpless. The last thing he had wanted, had been to make Sheldon upset or destroy a friendship. On the other hand, it was rather egoistic to be mad just because one's best friend was finally moving in together with the love of his life. Leonard couldn't help but smile thinking about Penny, which confused Sheldon even more and made him turn around with a silent grunt.

"Hey Stuart!" Howard leaned onto the shop counter in his natural cool attitude. "We're here for… you know…"

The skinny guy blinked a few times and then shook his head.

Howard pushed himself away from the counter and put his head closer to Stuart's. "Warlords of Ka'a, come on!"

"Calm down, buddy" Leonard mumbled and pulled him back. "We just heard there is a new Zombie expansion and we thought you might have permission to sell it a day early…"

"Actually, I already sold all the games I had"

The four guys' jaws dropped and they stared at the slightly hunched guy behind the counter. A few seconds in complete shock passed, before Stuart started giggling quietly. "I was just screwing with you guys. How many do you want?"

They all let go a relieved sigh, except one of them. Sheldon started sobbing and turned around to walk into another corner of the Comic Book Store.

"Oh no. I'll get this!" Howard mumbled and quickly walked after him.

Stuart was confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this would be so upsetting for him…"

"No, it's not your fault" Leonard waved it off. "He's in a tense situation at the moment."

"Oh… okay" The Comic Book Store owner nodded and grabbed three packages of card games. "That's all?"

"Make it four. I'm gonna need my own…" Leonard sighed.

* * *

"This was so not worth thirty dollars" Penny mumbled while staring at her badly manicured red fingernails.

"Yeah, that Asian chick almost rasped my fingertips off" Amy agreed with a painful grimace.

The three girls were headed towards a coffee shop that was nearby the Comic Book Store. Penny had texted Leonard and he had told her that they still needed some time. Penny sighed, she thought browsing through thousands of comic books just to find one that they might not have yet was a waste of time. On the other hand, it was some more quality time she could spend with her two best friends.

Bernadette was the first one to enter the neat little place that smelt amazingly much like caffeine and cranberry muffins.

"How come we've never been here before?" Bernadette was keen on the nice atmosphere and the friendly waitress who already smiled at them when they hadn't even fully entered the coffee shop.

"Because we don't take our geeky boyfriends to the Comic Book Store every week. Thankfully." Penny headed towards a little table near the window unerringly.

Once they had sat down and the waitress had taken their orders, Bernadette started eyeing Amy. "Have you considered moving in with Sheldon?"

Amy was astonished about the quick change of topic but thought about it for a few seconds before shaking her head. "He wouldn't want that."

"How can you be sure without asking him?"

"Or have you asked him?" Penny's questioning look almost pierced through Amy's skull.

"No, I didn't want to put even more pressure on him yesterday…"

"Well" Bernadette thought for a moment. "Wouldn't it actually take the pressure away? As far as I know Sheldon, I am sure he is very worried about having to find a suitable roommate again and you'd be the simply perfect match!"

Penny's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands cheerfully. The waitress served them their coffees and Amy took a huge sip before putting the cup back down and sighing. She was sure her friends meant well and there was something to Bernadette's argument that seemed quite logic. Still, she was sure that Sheldon wouldn't like this idea at all.

"Just ask him. I mean, there's nothing to lose, am I right? He can't say anything worse than no." Bernadette put her hand onto Amy's and smiled encouragingly.

Amy just shrugged. "He could break up with me."

"Oh, come on" Penny tried to hold back a laugh. "As if he'd ever do that. And even if… you'd know he's an asshole and that you deserve someone better."

"There is no one better than Sheldon!" Amy immediately defended her boyfriend.

"Okay okay, I'm just saying. You should definitely give it a try."

"Hmmm… maybe."

* * *

_One week later._

Leonard had moved most of his stuff to Penny's apartment already. His bedroom was entirely empty, except for the bed and the wardrobe and shelves he had left there. Half of all the shelves in the living room were empty. Half the bathroom shelves were empty. And Sheldon's facial expression was just as empty.

Leonard had tried to make up for leaving all week, but Sheldon hadn't talked much to him. At one point Leonard had gotten angry and yelled at him for being so egoistic that he couldn't even fake to be happy about him finally moving in with Penny, which had only caused Sheldon to storm off again.

Leonard could have stayed stubborn and angry at his best friend but he knew him too well and he just couldn't be angry. It was incredibly hard at Sheldon and Sheldon was someone who was quickly very overwhelmed with strong feelings.

"So hey, this is my last night here. How about some Halo? For old time's sake…" Leonard tried to keep his voice down and friendly.

"No" Sheldon answered without looking away from his laptop screen. "It's Date Night. And if you were a true friend, you'd know that."

Leonard rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Sheldon, listen, I am sorry. But I really want to live my life with Penny. It's not about you, honestly. You are a great roommate. But I need to start building a solid life with her. I want to marry her someday and I want to have kids with her and… if we don't start by moving in together, how should we start at all?"

"Since when are you asking me for relationship advice?" Sheldon pulled his eyebrows down but still eyed the screen.

"That was a rhetorical question" Leonard mumbled through clenched teeth. Sometimes it was nerve wrecking.

"Oh… anyway, I have to go catch the bus."

"I can drive you"

"No, bus is fine. I have to get used to it anyway."

The door slammed shut and Leonard let go a frustrated scream.

* * *

Amy was highly nervous and she only could imagine how Leonard must have felt the evening he had delivered the bad news to Sheldon. She had never been so self-conscious before. And it was only about asking a question.

_'__Get yourself together, Fowler'_ She thought while brushing her hair and adjusting her bobby pin once again.

The doorbell would ring in approximately 5 minutes and Amy was not even close to mentally ready to let Sheldon in and act normal around him. She wasn't even quite sure that he would notice since he was kind of immune to human emotions but still.  
Penny and Bernadette had been right… it was just a question, she needed to calm down. It wasn't even a question, more a suggestion. But Amy was still afraid of his reaction and even more; his answer. She wasn't quite sure if this was a step she could already dare to take. On the other hand, Penny had brought up worst case scenario and that was Sheldon moving in with a random girl. Amy knew too well that this could have actually happened since her boyfriend didn't see any problem in having a female roommate, even if that would have driven her to the edge of jealousy. The longer Amy was in a relationship with this man, the more she wondered if she was too worried about everything or if Sheldon was too easy-going with things. But in this case it made no difference; she didn't want him to have any other woman than herself living in that apartment. What was even more alarming was that one of the nerdiest girls at the whole Caltech University was actually looking for a room and from what Amy had heard, her brain worked in the same kind of twisted way as Sheldon's. Apparently she had freaked out once someone had whistled in front of her office and with Sheldon's No-Whistling-Policy that probably would have catapulted her on top of the 'Possible Roommate' list.

The shrill sound of the doorbell dragged Amy out of her thoughts. She yelled "Coming!", adjusted her skirt one last time and then went through the living room over to the door.

Sheldon looked quite stressed out as he stepped in and dropped his bag right in the first spot next to the door. Amy bit her lip.

"Good evening, Sheldon"

"Hello Amy" His jacket landed on a hanger within seconds. Then he carried a white bag over to the kitchen. Amy insecurely followed him.

Sheldon unloaded a few Chinese takeout boxes on the counter, checked them for their content and pushed two over to Amy. "Little spring rolls and rice. That's fourteen dollars by the way."

The young neurobiologist went to grab her purse and came back seconds later, shoving the money over the counter. Sheldon eyed it for a second and left it there, taking his boxes and balancing them over to the dining table. Amy followed him with her food, put it down and went back to the kitchen to get plates, while Sheldon already was looking for beverages in the fridge. It had become kind of a routine since they spent more and more date nights at Amy's apartment.

Usually they always had a light conversation going on while preparing everything but Amy was too lost in her mind-wrecking thoughts that night.

When everything was set, they both sat down and started eating. Sheldon eyed his girlfriend curiously and cleared his throat after a while. "You're quiet."

Immediately a smile spread on her face, caused by the happiness of him noticing. "Yes. I'm sorry. How was your day?"

"Oh, quite interesting. I re-read a few comic books after work. Took me right back to when I first read them and I felt this thrill come all over me again." Finally a smile formed on his face and it eased Amy a litte.

"That is nice" There was so much honesty in her voice, that Sheldon forgot to swallow for a moment and then nodded while his smile got even bigger.

Should she drop it now? Was it the right time? Amy chewed around on her lip and only realized it had been her lip, when a mild blood taste spread in her mouth.

"I hope this is some treasure mankind will keep – writing comic books to sweeten my from now on lonely hours…" He stared at an undefined point dreamily.

"I want to move in with you" Amy suddenly blurted out.

The next sound that was to hear, was a fork dropping on the table. Then absolute silence.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the late update, guys. To be honest, I was a little blown off my feet by the season finale (not in a good way) and my inspiration got hurt. I'll try to update more recently!

* * *

Leonard stood in front of Penny's wardrobe puzzled. He had no idea where else he could fit some of his clothes in. How could one woman have so many shirts and shorts and dresses and whatever else there was?

Penny came back to the bedroom, chewing around on a carrot. Leonard turned around and looked at her before pointing at the wardrobe without a comment.

Penny shrugged. "Well, you knew what you were getting in"

"Oh boy" Leonard rubbed his forehead and turned back. Then he just shoved the box with his clothes into the wardrobe, turned around and went over to his girlfriend. She smiled at him and he kissed her.

After a few seconds, Penny dropped the carrot and slung her arms around Leonard's neck. They fell onto the bed and Leonard's hand immediately wandered up Penny's back to find the bra clasp. He broke away from his girlfriend and moaned in frustration, as he heard her phone buzzing in the living room.

"I'm sorry!" Penny jumped out of the bed and wandered over to the living room.

Leonard rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling until he heard a loud "Oh no" from his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Amy messed up"

"What do you mean 'Amy messed up'?" Leonard got out of the bed and went to his girlfriend.

Penny just raised her head from her phone and opened her mouth to answer but the next thing they heard was a door being smashed.

It took a few seconds for Leonard to understand. "Oh…"

* * *

_30 minutes earlier_

Amy eyed the fork Sheldon had dropped. He sat there staring at her with an open mouth. It was dead silent in the room, Amy could hear the clock ticking on the wall. It made her uncomfortable.

"It was just an idea" She waved it off and proceeded eating her spring rolls even though she had clearly felt her hunger and appetite fade the second he had started staring at her with wide open eyes.

Still no reaction from his side.

"Sheldon, keep eating or it gets cold"

"You… want to move in with me?" His voice sounded weak and thin.

Amy looked up again and didn't know how to construe his still awestruck mimic. "I just thought since Leonard moves out…"

"You thought since Leonard moves out you could immediately take his place because everything's so easy and that would _just_ fit in your plan, right?" He didn't sound friendly at all while saying that.

"Sheldon, I…"

"No, let's think this through. I let you move in with me. Then you will try to change little things in the Roommate Agreement until – in the end – everything is changed suddenly. Then you will want to sleep in the same room with me, maybe even in the same bed. Which will immediately make you think of coitus. Babies. Marriage. Living happily ever after. Right? Isn't that the typical estrogen hokum?"

"Estrogen hokum?" Amy echoed. "Listen, I just didn't want you to feel alone when Leonard is moving out, that's all."

"Because you think I can't live on my own! Because you all think I am a big baby. But I am not and I'm gonna prove it!" Sheldon pushed his chair back, got up, grabbed his jacket and his bag.

"Where are you going?" Amy's voice was sad and broken just like her look.

"I'm going home. On my own. By bus. To watch TV alone and then sleep alone!" Sheldon turned around and the next sound was the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Leonard sighed as he went over to his old apartment. He knocked and was astonished that Sheldon opened the door without asking who it was. He seemed really upset and didn't move aside to let Leonard in.

"Hey" The experimental physicist sighed. "What happened, buddy?"

"I was just about to brush my teeth and I find it rude that you think you can violate my schedule now that you moved out. Because you can't!" Sheldon wanted to close the door but Leonard held it open with one hand.

The lanky physicist groaned in frustration and marched himself back to the bathroom. Leonard walked into the apartment, closed the door and then followed his best friend. He knew that he was probably the worst person to try to calm him down but he had to take a chance. Leonard didn't want to be the reason why Sheldon and Amy had a fight. He cared too much for both of them and he knew that Amy probably was miserable at the moment.

Sheldon had gotten back to the sink, brushing his teeth furiously. He stared straight down into the sink and it didn't seem as if he wanted to be comforted in any way.

Leonard still gave it a try. "Listen Sheldon, I am sure Amy meant well…"

"Oh, so she already chit-chatted with Penny about what happened? Of course she would! There's nothing that can stay between her and me…"

"Sheldon, she is incredibly sad that you just stormed off and left her sitting there"

That seemed to shock him for a moment, he stopped in his movement and finally raised his look into Leonard's eyes. He nodded and Sheldon sighed, then proceeded brushing his teeth. When he was done with it, he rinsed the sink and bent up again. "I am going to contact her. Tomorrow. I need to sleep now. It's almost 9 o'clock."

"Alright. Have a good night, Sheldon."

"Unlikely"

* * *

Amy pulled down her eyebrows, took her cup of coffee and scuffed over to her sofa. Her laptop was open and the Skype ringtone was too loud for her liking at this early hour. It probably was her mother, bugging her how it was going with her boyfriend and her love life in general, her work and everything else Amy didn't want to talk about right now. She just wanted to sip her coffee and then watch Little House on the Prairie.

Amy let herself fall onto the couch and eyed her laptop. The name "Sheldon Cooper" blinked green on the screen. Her jaw dropped for a second, then she cleared her throat and pressed the Accept button.

A sleepy Sheldon with messy hair popped up on her screen and Amy forgot to swallow her coffee for a second. Then she dryly nodded towards the little camera.

"Good morning, Amy"

"Morning" She mumbled and took yet another sip of her coffee to signalize he had to start talking.

"I am sorry" He grumbled when he realized that his girlfriend wouldn't speak.

Amy sighed. "Who forced you to say that?"

"Forced?" Sheldon echoed indignantly. "Amy, I beg you please, do you really think someone has to force me to… _man_ _up_ and apologize to my girlfriend?"

"It was Penny" Amy put her coffee cup on the couch table, leaned back and slung her bathrobe a little tighter around her body.

"How did you know?" He sounded like a little boy with the high pitched tone in his voice.

"_Man up_ is not exactly a phrase you would use"

"Can't a man extend his vocabulary once in a while?" He seemed grumpy.

Amy couldn't help but grin. "Anyway, Sheldon, apology accepted."

"Good!"

It was quiet. Amy bit her lips. She felt like she needed to take the next step. She knew that it must have been incredibly hard for Sheldon to apologize… not to feel it, no, she was sure he kind of felt sorry for what he had done. But getting those words out. It was something that made him feel weak and if there was one thing in this world Sheldon Cooper hated, it was weakness.

"I know you're usually going out to eat pizza but what about I go and grab one and we'll eat it over at your place?" Amy underlined her question with an angelic smile towards the little camera.

Sheldon swallowed for a second and then nodded. "That sounds like an excellent plan, Amy Farrah Fowler!"

"Great. See you later then, Dr. Cooper!"

"See you later, Dr. Fowler!"


	4. Chapter 4

Punctually at 6 o'clock, Amy rang the doorbell. Sheldon must have been waiting behind the door because he opened it within a few seconds. They greeted each other and smiled, then they put the pizzas on the table and Sheldon brought the lemonades over.

When they finally sat down and both of them had a piece of pizza in their hand, Sheldon eyed his girlfriend from the side. "Amy, I just wanted to apologize again"

She almost choked on the bite she had just swallowed and looked at him. But he just smiled at her and looked back down on his food. Amy decided to just let the topic go. She didn't want to make any mistakes tonight, hoping she'd still have a chance to move in.

They proceeded eating their food, talked about this and that but not about the half empty apartment Sheldon clearly felt kind of lost in now. Amy caught him watching the shelves where Leonard's stuff had still been draped on just a few days ago.

She opened her mouth and wanted to comfort him with a few loving words but then she decided that he would probably misunderstand it.

Luckily someone knocked at the door and broke the awkward silence. Amy and Sheldon turned around on the couch, just to watch Penny and Leonard come in.

Penny waved at them with a wine bottle and Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I can't remember I invited you to our date night"

"It's date night? But I thought that's only every second Thursday of a month or…"

"It was a spontaneous date night"

"Sheldon is being spontaneous? I didn't think I'd ever say that sentence!" Penny pulled her eyebrows down in disbelief.

"No one did" Leonard commented dryly and sat down on the chair.

"Excuse me" Sheldon said in a louder high pitched voice. "It's date night!"

"Oh sorry, did we disturb your upcoming makeout session?" Penny asked with such a sarcastic tone in her voice that it even hit Sheldon in the face like a train.

Leonard couldn't help grinning while his girlfriend grabbed two glasses from the kitchen and went back to the table. She poured Amy and herself a glass of wine.

* * *

Five and a half hours later Sheldon had sunken down in his spot so far that he was almost lying on it. Leonard was sitting on the chair and looked kind of uncomfortable while Penny and Amy apparently had a chuckle competition. They had emptied two bottles of wine. Of course Penny had had a lot more than Amy but they both were pretty much equally drunk.

"Ames, how about the next bottle?" Penny laughed and Leonard already shook his head but Amy couldn't answer.

She had fallen asleep.

Penny shook her head. "Hey wussy, wake up!"

"Let her sleep, for God's sake" Sheldon murmured.

Amy smacked her lips a little before she sighed deeply. "We have to go. It's… it's past Shelly's bedtime"

His astonished look streaked his girlfriend.

"So what?" Penny pulled her eyebrows down.

"Roommate Agreement, bestie" Amy's eyes hardly opened but still she tried to get off the sofa.

"No, you're going nowhere!" Leonard jumped up and clutched her waist before she fell down. "You're going to sleep in my old room."

"Wait…" Sheldon sat straight up but Leonard just gave him a look that said it was decided and surprisingly, the lanky physicist didn't object.

Leonard carried Amy to his old bed and put her into it, while Sheldon stuffed the two empty wine bottles into Penny's hands. "You take them with you"

"Why? They're empty. No more fuuuun!" Penny turned them around and shook them to demonstrate her statement.

Sheldon just sighed and stood up to show her it was time to go.

"Alright then, Dr. Cooper… I'm headin' home!" Penny chuckled when the first attempt to stand up from the couch failed. Then she got herself together for a second, stood up and wandered over to the door. "Third time's the charm!"

"Two…"

"What?"

"Nevermind"

A few seconds later, Leonard came out of his old room and followed his girlfriend. He gave Sheldon a quick nod. "She's asleep. Make sure to check on her again before you go to sleep yourself, okay, buddy?"

Sheldon nodded. "I will. And you make sure that…"

They heard a quiet '_dong_' from across the hall and then some "ouch".

"Nevermind" Sheldon sighed and turned around before slamming the door.

* * *

One last time the lanky physicist checked himself in the mirror. Everything was done. Teeth brushed, toilet, hair combed – even though Leonard had insisted for years how stupid it was to do that before going to bed. He turned off the light while walking out of the bathroom and then gazed over to Leonard's closed bedroom door. Well, it wasn't Leonard's door anymore. The thought made Sheldon kind of sad.

The sadness faded when he opened the door a tiny bit and glanced inside. Amy was lying in bed like Sleeping Beauty herself. Sheldon quietly walked in and looked at her. She was breathing peacefully. He smiled and pulled the blanket a little higher to make sure she wouldn't get cold at any point of the night.

Then he turned around and quietly left the room before entering his own. He left his door ajar, knowing that Amy could have a night terror. And he wanted to be there in case this would happen.

* * *

Amy woke up and gazed at her phone. It was 8 in the morning. Her head was buzzing. She felt like throwing up but pushed the feeling back.

She swung her legs out of the bed and put her glasses on. She just wanted to gather her stuff and leave. Apparently she had gotten very drunk last night and she had no idea if she had said or done anything inappropriate. All she knew was that her chances of becoming Sheldon's roommate had shrunken down to a solid zero.

When she realized she had all her clothes still on she sighed. She grabbed her bag and tiptoed out of the bedroom. When she was about mid living room she heard someone clear their throat.

Amy cringed and turned around. Sheldon was sitting in the kitchen in his bathrobe, sipping from his tea, grinning at her. For some reason he found her quite attractive, even though her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess.

"Good morning" She murmured sheepishly. "Sheldon, I am sorry and I know that you probably just want me gone n…"

Sheldon pulled a pen out of his bathrobe pocket and made Amy silence. He looked at her and she knew that he wanted her to come over. Amy felt her stomach turning again. He would probably make her sign the End of Relationship Agreement document or whatever he would call it.

Her head suddenly felt heavy and hurt even more than it had just seconds before. The way over to the kitchen seemed endless.

When she had finally reached the table, she eyed the folder. Her jaw hung open when she read the two words on the front page.

"In case you're not going to sign I need to call Bernadette and Penny and order them to stop bringing your stuff here."

Amy stood in front of the Roommate Agreement. Ready to be signed by her. She grabbed the pen out of Sheldon's hand, flipped to the last page and scribbled her name under it. Then she dropped the pen on the table and swung her arms around Sheldon's neck.

"Ugh" Sheldon blurted in surprise before he sighed. "This is just because you were a very reasonable drunk yesterday. You even remembered some important parts of the Agreement. You were quiet the whole night, didn't vomit, didn't wake me up and didn't disturb my bathroom time. That qualified you in the end."

Amy took a step back and smiled. "Thank you, Sheldon. I promise, I'm going to be a good roommate!"

"As I said" Sheldon ignored her comment. "Penny and Bernadette are on their way to get your stuff here. Clothes, books, all the small stuff. Howard and Leonard are going to pick up some of your furniture."

Amy was overwhelmed. "Thank you. Thank you a lot!" She smiled. "How did you get Penny out of bed so early?"

"Oh well, a few phone calls and some knocks on the door did the trick" He smiled back.

"Wow" Amy grinned and then remembered how she was standing in front of him. Insecurely she ran a hand through her messy hair. "I should probably take a shower"

"You have the bathroom all to yourself" Sheldon nodded and turned back to his teacup.

Amy grinned and walked over to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon had gotten dressed, drunken another cup of tea and sat down to his desk to write something on his laptop. He sighed… one hour. So it was true that women took forever in the bathroom. He would probably have to change a few chapters in the Roommate Agreement, it was definitely not adapted for a woman in the household yet.

Sheldon flinched when he heard steps behind him. After living with Leonard for so many years his ears were used to the sound of his steps, not Amy's.

He turned around and wanted to tell her about the change of the Roommate Agreement but his mouth kept hanging open and all his thoughts vanished for a moment. The only thing Amy was wearing was a towel that was clenched around her still half-wet body.

"Do you have any idea when Penny and Bernadette will be here with my clothes?" Amy's look was dipped in worry. Apparently she didn't felt too well only dressed in a towel.

"I, uh, I can call them and ask" Sheldon stuttered, not able to take his eyes off his girlfriend.

"Ah, don't bother" She sighed and paused for a minute. "What are you doing?"

She wandered over to him and peeked at his laptop screen. Sheldon fidgeted around on his chair nervously. She smelt like peach. It nearly drove him out of his mind… in a good way.

"Just some String Theory equations. Nothing a neurobiologist would care for."

Amy nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"I already had two cups. You took forever in the bathroom."

"Well, I was not quite used yet to all the rules. Sorry. I had no idea I wasn't supposed to floss my teeth in front of the mirror. So I had to clean it."

Sheldon had turned around and watched his girlfriend rumble around in the kitchen, still in just a towel. The thought that she could bring water to boil just with her looks crossed his mind for a second. Then he shook his head to himself. Physically impossible. He forced himself to stare back at the screen but for some reason he seemed unable to concentrate.

Amy had started humming the Little House on the Prairie theme song and Sheldon realized how nice it felt so have a woman around. Of course not just any woman, after all it was Amy. But still – he had always felt like being in an apartment with Leonard would have stayed like that for the rest of his life and that nothing else would have worked for him. But apparently it did. Thanks to his girlfriend.

Sheldon was drawn away from his thoughts as the whistling and humming stopped. He turned to face Amy again. She seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and her facial expression revealed that she was astonished. "I'm just a little cold. I hope Penny and Bernadette hurry."

Sheldon pushed his chair back and stood up. "Is your tea ready yet?"

"Almost" Amy mumbled, surprised about Sheldon's sudden hurry.

He left the living room and the young neurobiologist shook her head in confusion. She prepared the cup with a teabag and put the tea box back into the cupboard. Then she turned around again just to see her boyfriend standing close to her with his darkblue bathrobe, holding it up.

Amy looked at it quizzically and then straight into Sheldon's blue eyes.

"You may borrow it until your friends bring your clothes" All gentleman Sheldon stepped behind his girlfriend and held the bathrobe open for her.

Amy quickly slipped her arms into it and then pulled the sides of it close. It felt soft, warm and cozy.

Sheldon, still standing behind her, gave her upper arms a quick rub and then walked back to his desk. "I hope you feel warmer soon"

"I already do" She mumbled, feeling like she still felt the imprints of his fingers on her arms.

* * *

"I think that's everything then" Penny moaned and dropped a huge cardboard box in Amy's new room.

"Not here" Sheldon stood in the doorway, watching everything his friends were doing.

Penny turned around with her mouth hanging open, then she wiped her sweaty forehead with the sleeve of her shirt. "Oh by the way, Sheldon, thanks for helping us carry those heavy boxes!"

"Yes, thank you" Bernadette grumbled from the other end of the room.

"You are the reason Leonard is moving out, don't you think you're moving on thin ice with your naggy comments?" Sheldon immediately hissed at Penny.

"Alright, thanks for all of your help!" Amy tried to kill the starting argument between her best friend and her boyfriend. "I owe you one."

"One" Howard dryly laughed, rubbing his hurting back.

"Howie!" Bernadette elbowed him in the ribs and he quietly moaned in pain.

"No, he's right. I'm going to throw a party as soon as everything is in place and you're all invited!" Amy announced.

"A party?" Sheldon echoed with wide open eyes. "But…"

Penny walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "You're living with a ca-razy girl now. Get used to it!"

"But…" Sheldon followed his friends into the living room while Amy closed her bedroom door to finally get dressed.

"I think a party is a great idea, Sheldon. Maybe it will get your mind off of Leonard's loss… so to speak…" Bernadette tried to calm him down with an angelic smile. It was usually easy for her with her tiny physique, her blond locks of hair and her blue eyes.

But it was Dr. Sheldon Cooper she was trying this with and he was generally blind to physical appearance and all its charms.

He just shook his head in disappointment.

"You could see it as little a little get-together" Howard tried to calm him.

"Will there be Dungeons and Dragons?"

"Probably not"

"Then it's not a little get-together!" Sheldon almost pouted.

"Oh sweetie, I envy Amy for living with an uncomplicated person like you!" Penny smiled and blinked a few times too often.

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon glanced at her.

Penny's answer was her pinching his cheeks and then turning around to walk towards the door. "I have to get ready. I have a casting in two hours! Bye Amy!"

Her bedroom door flew open in a hurry and Amy came down into the living room, dressed in one of her usual skirts, blouses and cardigans. "Thank you for the help!"

Penny winked at her and then left the apartment.

Bernadette and Howard sat down on the sofa. Sheldon went over to his spot and then grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" Amy looked at her boyfriend.

"I am ordering pizza…"

"Why don't we cook something here? As far as I've seen the fridge is full!"

"Yes but… it's… it's pizza day"

"I can make pizza" Amy wandered over to the kitchen and Sheldon looked at his friends with a dropped jaw.

Bernadette smiled and shrugged and Howard eyed Amy admiringly. None of them had known that Amy could actually cook – even if it was just pizza.

* * *

"This is the best pizza I have ever eaten" Howard mumbled with his mouth completely stuffed. He rubbed his belly and took another bite of his slice.

Bernadette was too busy eating, she just nodded about the statement her husband had made and already put more pizza on her plate even though she was still chewing.

Amy smiled at them. She was happy they liked it and she was sure they were genuine. She had never seen Howard eat so much.

"What about you?" She smiled at Sheldon.

"The crust is crunchy, it's the exact right amount of tomato sauce, the cheese is perfect and you put extra salami on my pizza just how I like it. I love it." Sheldon grumbled.

Amy's smile widened and she looked proud.

"And I hate that I love it"

Her smile disappeared and she sighed. It was hard to please him but she would keep trying and now that she lived with him she would have even more chances to do so.

"We should make every day pizza day!" Howard moaned into his next slice.

Bernadette stared at him grumpily. "Yes and after two weeks it's 'Howard died from a cardiac insufficiency' day"

"If you want we can play with your Playstation later… or the Xbox!" Amy suggested to make her boyfriend lighten up.

It seemed to work. He looked up at her astonished. "You would play videogames with me?"

"I suppose you always did that with Leonard and since I am your new roommate I don't want to break too many rituals. I could use some teaching, though."

"Oh!" Sheldon put his plate on the table, smashed his hands on his thighs and leaned over to Amy overexcitedly. "I can teach you a million things. I can show you tricks and cheats on any game but once I teach you how to play, you won't need cheats anymore. You'll be the queen of the gaming systems!"

"Wouldn't she be the perfect wife?" Bernadette suddenly blurted out while watching her two friends smile at each other.

Their smiles dropped and everyone in the room turned around to face the tiny blonde.

"I mean… because…"

"We are more than far away from marriage, Bernadette" Sheldon looked at her. "Another concept that I find rather ridiculous!"

Amy cleared her throat, put her plate on the couch table and stood up. She quietly walked over to the kitchen and started unloading the dishwasher.

Bernadette looked at her friend with a worried expression on her face which changed to an angry one when she moved her look to Sheldon.

"You're an idiot" She hissed, stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"What did I do now?" Sheldon looked confused.

"You were an idiot" Howard mumbled.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and leaned back. "I'm afraid I might need an explanation that is a little more detailed"

Howard looked at him and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernadette had offered to go out with Amy but she had refused. Of course Sheldon's statement had hurt her but it was nothing that could kill her anymore. She was used to things like these, he had said the same about coitus and it was something Amy wanted just as much as a marriage. But she knew that if she wanted that with Sheldon she would either have to wait for a long time or not get it at all. She knew that she could have just asked him but she knew she wouldn't have liked the answer.

Amy took out a photo of her and Penny of one of the cardboard boxes, smiled and put it on her dresser. She was so lucky to have these people. Penny was her bestie, she loved her for her beauty and her street smarts. Even though Amy knew she was blessed with a great deal of intellect, she had always wished that she would have been a little more tough and a little less nerdy. Then there was Bernadette who was such a cute little person but could become a bloodhound once someone hurt her or the ones she loved. Then there was Raj who was rather shy but still very sweet and supporting in his own kind of way. Leonard who always tried to comfort her, when Sheldon said something stupid. And of course Howard who was like a big brother for Amy, even though she had never admitted it to him. She liked him quite a lot. She liked all of them. They were like a family to her.

Amy unpacked a few books and put them on the floor. They were supposed to go into the living room shelf but she didn't feel like leaving her room. Sheldon was in the living room, watching TV or playing a videogame, she couldn't tell, she just heard unfamiliar voices. Three of the boxes were already empty. She had sorted all of her clothes in the wardrobe already and had come to the conclusion she needed new clothes. But going shopping was hard. Penny always chose clothes that were completely out of Amy's comfort zone and Bernadette chose clothes that were a dress for her but at the same time a cropped shirt for Amy. Sometimes Amy had gone shopping with her mother but ever since Amy had moved to Glendale she hadn't seen her mother in quite a time, only over Skype.

Amy looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Then her name. Another knock. Her name. And another knock. And her name again.

"Yes" She mumbled and pulled over the fourth box.

Sheldon carefully opened the door and only stuck his head in at once. Quietly.

After a few seconds Amy looked up at her boyfriend. "Yes?"

"You said we could play video games earlier…" Sheldon whispered sheepishly.

"I'm not in the mood right now"

"But… you promised it" Sheldon looked very disappointed and Amy sighed.

She just quietly kept unpacking the box, piling books next to her. She didn't want to tell him that she was hurt and she didn't want him to see either. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel bad. She knew that she sometimes was needy and it was normal, probably. But she didn't want Sheldon to feel guilty just because he wanted to take things at a slower pace. This was one thing she enjoyed about being with the group; all their quirks and individuality got accepted. She knew that Penny had already complained on several occasions that Amy took herself back too much and that Sheldon should "grow a pair". But Amy knew how hard it was for him and how much he was actually trying.

The physicist insecurely walked over to his girlfriend and stared at the books. "You can put these into the living room shelf"

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

"Let me help you" Sheldon bent down and grabbed the big pile of books before carrying it out of her room.

Amy grabbed the other pile that she had already started and followed him.

Sheldon began to arrange the books alphabetically which he was able to do incredibly fast. Amy just handed him the next pile. She wasn't in the mood to organize them herself. Sheldon seemed confused but proceeded to put the books onto the shelf. When it was done he looked at it with a satisfied smile. But it disappeared within seconds when he turned back to Amy.

"I am not good at guessing human emotions" He admitted sheepishly. "But I think you are… upset?"

Amy looked at him. He deserved the truth. "A little maybe"

"About what?"

"About what you said earlier"

Sheldon seemed confused. "That might be why Howard implied I was an idiot…"

Amy grinned. "He did?"

Her boyfriend glanced at her and nodded. "And that from a guy who chose to only get a master's degree in engineering… with his wits…"

He apparently had realized what he had said and quickly shut his mouth.

"You should tell him that you actually think he's a very intelligent man"

"To reinforce is over-the-top self-esteem? Ha! He had his little space trip. That's enough boost for one man!" Sheldon crossed his arms and then looked back at Amy.

She insecurely bit her lip. "It's just that sometimes I… I don't think you appreciate me"

Sheldon let his arms sink down and stared at her in disbelief. "You think I don't appreciate you?"

"Well, sometimes" Amy admitted and with the sad tone in her voice Sheldon's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

He had never had to deal with this kind of conversation. Of course, Wolowitz and Leonard sometimes had complained but Sheldon had never taken that too seriously. They knew they were his friends and they had made a lot of fun of him, too. Also Sheldon was sure they knew very well how much respect he had for them.

But seeing his girlfriend standing there and looking so lost and that he was the reason, it almost hurt physically. Sheldon had known deep inside of him that he was far from being a perfect boyfriend, that relationships usually included a lot more physical affection and other romantic nonsense. But he had never thought that Amy would ever feel unappreciated. He had never appreciated anyone so much before. And to realize that he sometimes failed at showing her, hurt him.

For the first time in his life Sheldon had the feeling that even though his brain was filled with a million words, none of them would make it any better.

So he just took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Amy. She stiffened and was insecure about his reaction but it only took her a few seconds to relax and hug him back.

Sheldon briefly closed his eyes and took in the scent of her hair. She was a person he considered wonderful. There was nothing about her he didn't like or truly annoyed him and that had never happened with anyone before.

He re-opened his eyes and took a breath again. "Since you're upset, would you feel better if I made you tea?"

"I'm not sure" He heard her mumble against his chest. "I think a cuddle session would make me feel even better"

He quickly let go of her and stepped back, staring at her.

Her eyes sparkled playfully and he realized that everything was alright again.

"Don't get sassy, young lady!" Sheldon sighed and went over to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

* * *

"He did not say that" Leonard stared at his opposite with a hung open mouth.

"He absolutely did" Howard nodded and took a bite of his bacon burger. Leonard rubbed his forehead and sighed. He didn't understand how his best friend could still have a girlfriend and how Amy was able to bring up so many nerves for this man. On the other hand, Leonard sympathized with her. Sheldon might have been annoying at times and a very complicated person to deal with but there was something about him that made you love him, no matter how quirky he was.

"What did Amy do?" Raj asked, mouth filled with pasta.

"She left the living room. What would you have done?" Howard looked at him and shook his head.

"Dude, don't get upset. I'm just here to eat my noodles and try to join the conversation!" Raj shook his head and turned back to his plate.

"Maybe we should ask Penny and Bernadette to take her out for a girls day" Leonard suggested and took a sip of his soda.

"That is an amazing idea!" Raj nodded keenly. "Their girls days are awesome!"

Howard and Leonard both eyed him deadpan.

"Come on, everyone needs a little fun once in a while!"

"Usually that means sex" Howard laughed and raised his eyebrows towards Leonard.

"Yes, I am sure Bernadette gets turned on by your unfunny comments!" Raj grumbled.

Howard elbowed him and quietly continued eating his burger.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy had gotten a call from Bernadette. She had surprisingly invited her to a night out, just the two of them. Little did Amy know that Penny had already made other plans and couldn't join the "Let's cheer Amy up" party for that matter. Bernadette hadn't mentioned Sheldon with a single word.  
Amy was overjoyed. In only 3 hours she would head over to the cinema to watch a movie she was not really interested in, but it was okay since she was gonna be with one of her best friends. She enjoyed spending time with the girls. It was the first time in her life that she had real friends she could always count on.

She put on her pink cardigan and quickly checked her outfit in the mirror – on point. Amy was glad that none of her friends had ever found out she always got ready way too early and then just sat around, basically counting the minutes.

Sheldon was still at work for the next few hours so, once again, she didn't have anything else to do than sit around, mindlessly flipping through the thick pages of her neurobiology books. On the other hand, she had brought her Little House on the Prairie DVDs and Sheldon had a great DVD player.

Amy smiled to herself, grabbed the DVDs and hurried into the living room.

* * *

Howard knocked on the bathroom door for the umpteenth time. "Bernie? What's wrong?"

He sighed when yet again there were just gagging sounds followed by silence.

Howard shouldn't have brought the gas station sushi for her. But he also did not want to go to two different restaurants since the Italian one had been on the way and… so had the gas station.

"Bernie, can I help you somehow?"

"Get… lost…" He heard her moan. Then another dry heaving sound.

Howard raised his hands in defense and walked into the kitchen, quickly pressing the sushi container deeper into the trash can. He took a last bite from his garlic bread. Frankly, hearing Bernadette vomit didn't exactly raise his appetite.

He put everything in the dishwasher and then went over to the sofa. The second he had sat down, he heard his girlfriend scream from the bathroom.

Sighing Howard stood up again and walked over to the door. "What is it?"

"I have forgotten that I promised Amy to go out with her" Her now thin voice sounded exhausted.

"Okay, I'm gonna call her and tell her you can't come" Howard had already turned around, when he heard a loud 'NO'.

Confused he turned back around.

"Please. You need to go out with her. Cinema first and then out for a drink. She needs that. I promised her."

"Bernie, are you serious? What am I supposed to do with her all evening? We hardly talk to each other, it will be awkward!"

"Howie… you can either go out with Amy… or come in here and hold my hair"

"Send her a message, I'll pick her up in about fifteen minutes!"

* * *

Amy pulled her eyebrows down in confusion when she looked at her phone. It was a message from Howard, saying "Come downstairs". Maybe he would drive them because Bernadette had planned on getting drunk with Amy. The neurobiologist grinned, grabbed her jacket and went over to the door. She carefully locked the apartment door and wandered down the four floors.

When she was outside and walked toward Howard's car she was surprised. He was alone. Amy walked to the passenger door and insecurely opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Amy! Surprise, I'm your date for the evening!" Howard laughed sheepishly and it was more than clear that he was highly uncomfortable.

"What about Bernadette?" Amy asked while tossing her purse on the back seat and climbing into the car. Apparently she had no problem going out with Howard.

"She doesn't feel too well. Probably… some… bad food. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Bernadette and I had planned on going to the cinema" Amy shoved her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the tickets.

Howard quickly eyed them while driving down the road. "A romantic movie…"

"Yes" Amy sighed.

Howard grinned and looked at her. Their eyes locked and they immediately knew what they were going to do.

* * *

"Yes, we'd like to change those tickets"

Howard grinned while Amy discussed with the lady behind the counter. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Bernadette, asking how she was doing. She replied quickly.

_'__I'm a little better. In bed. Sorry that I rushed you into this. Hope Amy's okay with it, too. Love you'_

"Alright, I have the tickets" Amy quickly wandered past Howard towards the counter that sold sweets and popcorn.

"A… are you alright?" Howard mumbled, seeing that Amy was clearly upset.

She smiled sarcastically. "After having to fight with that chick and finally telling her she is a sad lonely bitch to get the tickets changed… I'm absolutely fine!"

Howard couldn't help but laugh. Amy seemed like a wallflower but she was actually a really kick ass girl and he liked that a lot about her.

"I could definitely go for some nachos with cheese!"

"I'm in!"

They got their snacks and then slowly wandered into the cinema hall. When they were finally seated, Howard quietly eyed Amy from aside. He couldn't believe he had thought it would be bad to spend an evening with her. Whenever he got to spend time alone with her he always kept realizing over and over again how much he actually liked her. Not in a romantic way – not even close – but in a brotherly way. He had always wanted siblings and Amy felt pretty much like a little sister. No one knew that he felt this way, not even Amy herself and he hadn't planned on telling anyone. But it was a nice feeling to be so comfortable around someone.

"By the way, I'm sorry about what Sheldon said yesterday" Howard whispered and grabbed some sweet popcorn out of the big bucket they had gotten.

Amy looked at him in surprise. "Oh, it's okay. He apologized. Although I doubt he really understood why I was upset."

"I think you're absolutely marry-able!"

Amy pulled down an eyebrow and side-eyed her friend insecurely.

"Not for me! But generally. Just thinking of that pizza… absolute wife material!"

They both started laughing.

"Thank you, Howard. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome, Ames" He looked back at the screen, grabbing another handful of popcorn.

Amy's jaw dropped, then a huge grin formed on her lips and she punched Howard's shoulder playfully.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"You called me Ames. No one ever calls me Ames except Penny!"

"Sorry… that just…"

"No, it's totally okay! My besties are allowed to call me Ames!" All happily Amy snuggled into her seat, shoving two nachos into her mouth at once.

Howard looked at her, then shook his head, grinned and drew his attention back to the huge screen in front of them. The movie was about to start.

* * *

It was safe to say that the whole apartment complex had heard Howard and Amy giggle their way up to fourth floor. Apparently so had Sheldon, because when the two friends arrived upstairs, he was standing there, leaning against the door frame, already in his bathrobe and with unkempt hair. Amy couldn't deny that the sight was quite sexy, most of all because his shins were naked and visible.

"Hello Sheldon"

"What are you two frolicking about here while I am trying to sleep?"

"I am sorry, is it so late already?" Amy immediately checked her watch.

"It's 9:16pm and as you could see in the Roommate Agreement, that is already past my bedtime so I'd really appreciate it if you two giggly girlies could take it down a notch."

Howard laughed disparagingly. "Did you just call me girly? The guy who wears this sexy bathrobe that ends just under his knees."

Sheldon glanced at him. "You look like a monkey in that shirt"

"And you look like an ugly slut in that bathrobe!"

"GUYS!" Amy stepped between them. "Keep it down, we have neighbors"

"Oh, _now_ we have neighbors but when you walked up here chuckling with him it didn't matter…"

Howard shook his head and gave Amy a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good night. It was a very nice evening."

"It was. Thanks for filling in for Bernadette." Amy smiled and waved after him as he went down the stairs.

Sheldon watched him jump down the stairs. Then he turned to his girlfriend while he crossed his arms. "Since when do you and Wolowitz like each other that much?"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked past Sheldon into the apartment. She didn't need the whole complex to hear them fighting… if this was going to end up in a fight.

Sheldon closed the door behind them but kept standing right in front of it. It seemed like he wanted an explanation and Amy wasn't really in the mood to give him one. Howard was a friend of hers as well and whenever she did something with Bernadette or Penny he wasn't interested in the slightest. So why did he think she owed him anything right now? The more she thought about, the more it upset her.

"You know what, Sheldon, I'm going to bed. I am tired, I had a great evening. And FYI, Howard thinks I am wife material!" With that sentence Amy turned around and walked over to her room.

Sheldon was left standing there, jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy had never been so happy to be at work. She hadn't spoken to Sheldon after last night but they also hadn't seen each other since she started to work an hour earlier than him for the next week and he drove with Leonard. She was not mad at him anymore… she didn't even know if she was or had been mad at him at all.

But what Howard had said was still circling in her brain. She was wife material. Yes, she thought so, too. But how did Sheldon manage to not see that? Amy just shook her head sighing and went over to the monkey cage, handing two of the little primates cigarettes. Then she wandered back to her laptop and took notes on the behavior. She loved her job for that. There was routine, there were exact procedures she had to do. It was uncomplicated, there were rules and it was nice. She suddenly looked up from the keyboard. Rules. Routine. That was what Sheldon needed. Amy sighed. He was probably just confused. Leonard had moved out, she had moved in and she was sure that she had already violated a few rules of the Roommate Agreement. Yet, Sheldon had not really complained. Maybe there was really something more to it than she had thought. He tolerated a lot more with her than he had with Leonard.

Someone knocked on her office door.

"Come in!" She shouted, starting to type again.

Howard put his head in. "Hello!"

"Oh hi!" Amy smiled. "Come on in!"

Howard quickly entered the room. "I am just here to ask if things between you and Sheldon are okay… he seemed a little angry yesterday."

"He was just tired"

Howard nodded. "Good. Anyway, it was a nice evening. We should do that more often."

"Agreed"

"Alright then. Just wanted to make sure you're fine. I'm going back to work! See you later!" Howard smiled at Amy and quietly left the office again.

Amy was definitely sure she wanted to spend more quality time with him in the future. She had good female friends now but she had heard that having male friends had its benefits, too. She was sure that Howard sometimes understood Sheldon's quirks a bit better than Penny and Bernadette and maybe he was willing to help her sometimes.

Another knock on the door. "Yes?"

She heard someone having serious problems outside. Then another knock. And some mumbling. That repeated until Amy stood up and opened the door. It was Sheldon with a brown paper bag in his mouth and two coffees in his hands.

"Oh!" Amy grabbed the bag.

"Thank you" He smiled. "I brought some brunch"

"That's really nice of you, Sheldon"

"Also, you don't happen to have some schnaps in your office, right? Or anything else antiseptic…"

"No…"

"Well then" Sheldon shrugged but at the same time his eye twitched. He tried hard to ignore it and went over to Amy's desk to place the coffees on it and sit down. Amy sat down herself and opened the paper bag. There were two croissants in it. Something unusual. First of all Sheldon never had brunch. Secondly she had never ever seen him eat a croissant. What was he trying to do here?

"Sheldon, look, that is very nice of you but I actually have work to do"

"Oh Amy" His usual straight back became hunchy. "See, I was maybe a little grumpy yesterday but it was past my bedtime and…"

"I understand. I am sorry. I will definitely try harder to internalize your schedule quicker." She took a sip of coffee. It was perfect.

"Thank you" He nodded. "It might seem like a clumsy transition now but I also wanted to ask if you can take me home today."

Amy had already grabbed her croissant and taken a bite. "I stop working earlier than you"

"Well, I think I can take off a few hours earlier today" He smiled. "Please. It would be much appreciated."

"Uhm" Amy cleared her throat and quickly took another cup of coffee before nodding. "Okay Sheldon."

"Perfect. See you in four hours and six minutes then. I'll let you work. And try to find some alcohol in Wolowitz's office."

Before Amy could object, he had grabbed his coffee and left. Amy sighed and stared at the brown little paper bag with the second croissant.

* * *

Exactly four hours and six minutes later Sheldon stood in the big hallway of the CalTech University, waiting for his girlfriend. He checked his clock again and sighed. He adored this woman but those little quirks almost made him crazy sometimes. On the other hand, he knew he was quite a handful and he knew that Amy tried literally anything to live up to his expectations – at least in terms of the Relationship Agreement.

"Cooper" He heard a way too well-known cocky voice behind him. Before he could turn around a hand had already been slapped on his shoulder much too rude for his liking.

"Kripe" Sheldon just mumbled, desperately looking out for Amy. He could bear with waiting for her, but now he really needed her to come or else he had to start a conversation with the scumbag that was standing right next to him with his ever so grubby lopsided smile.

"Waiting for your wittle Wiaison?"

"That is French for affair…"

"Oh weawwy?" Kripke asked sarcastically, staring at him with big eyes. "When are you gonna nail her, Cooper?"

Sheldon opened his mouth and then quickly closed it again. He remembered that he had told Kripke he had already had sex with Amy and taking that back now would have been social suicide. But Sheldon didn't notice his dirty smile.

"I know you didn't scwew her"

Sheldon's jaw dropped as he looked at Kripke.

"I overheard Hofstadter tawking to his girlfwiend on the phone about what a mowon you are and how despewate your partner alweady is for some physical action, if you know what I mean."

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Kripke."

Barry laughed and raised his eyebrows. "She's a fine lady, Cooper, I could offer to do it for you. Or do you want to disappoint her yourself?"

Sheldon punched him in the shoulder but not like a friend would. He punched quick and hard. No one talked about his woman like that. No one.

"Oww, Cooper, cawm down!"

Sheldon saw Amy coming down the corridor and turned back around to his mortal enemy, all alarmed. "Get lost, Kripke"

"Cooper…"

Sheldon stared at him deadpan and raised his fist again. Barry took a quick step back, then nodded towards Amy and shuffled away.

The neurobiologist sounded out of breath and immediately apologized to her boyfriend but he was busy sending death glares after his colleague.

"Sheldon, is everything okay?" Hesitantly she touched his upper arm.

It seemed like the unexpected touch tossed him back into reality but he didn't back off like he would have done it with anyone else.

"Yes… yes" He assured her and even tried a little smile but it looked forced.

Amy let her hand sink down again and walked towards the exit with her boyfriend, turning around again to see if Kripke was still in earshot. When she saw that he was long gone, she turned back to face Sheldon. "What did he want?"

"Just some really irrelevant hokum. As always." Sheldon grumbled, stubbornly staring down at his shoes while he walked.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it's nothing you need to think about anymore. We all know that this guy is a douchebag."

"Oh, he is indeed!" Sheldon felt his heart bristle with anger about what Kripke had said. He couldn't believe that anyone had the audacity to be so disrespectful talking about his woman.

Without even really knowing what he was doing, he grabbed Amy's hand and held it tight. It somehow calmed him. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Yes, that was definitely better. He was so occupied with himself and his emotions, that he didn't realize how much Amy had suddenly stiffened. She wasn't used to such spontaneous physical contact but she couldn't deny she enjoyed it. They stopped in front of the car and Amy didn't dare to move.

It took Sheldon a few moments to realize where they were and that they were just standing there, holding hands. He suddenly felt ridiculous and quickly took a step back and hurried over to the passenger side.

Over the roof of her car, Amy smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled back. Amy was sure of it; Sheldon did want physical contact from time to time but he always forced it to the back of his mind. But sometimes his needs pushed through. And it were moments like these that reminded her why she was so in love with their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon had managed to talk Amy into a nap. He had constantly yawned and talked about how great Fridays were because you were actually able to nap because it wouldn't matter when you went to bed since you didn't have to get up early on Saturdays. Of course, this didn't go for Sheldon. He had his routine and he would have never broken it. But it had helped making Amy feel tired and now that she was fast asleep in her bed, Sheldon could prepare everything. He had invited everyone over; Leonard and Penny, Howard and Bernadette, Raj, and even Stuart. Amy wanted a Welcome-Party, she'd get one!

He had organized everything. They would order food and Penny would bring "the booze" as she had called it.

Sheldon got himself some black tea ready. He needed to stay awake a little longer than 9pm tonight and after what had happened last time after drinking coffee, he had sworn himself he would never do that again.

The physicist went over to his whiteboard and solved some equations here and there, some he had been too lazy to do lately. Then he sat down in his spot and played some good old Grand Theft Auto for about 45 minutes.

He checked the clock. It was already 5pm so people would be here in about an hour. Time for Amy to wake up. He stood up and quietly walked over to her room. He knocked three times, whispering her name in between. No answer. Sheldon sighed and checked the clock again. No way, she had to get up and get ready right now.

He slowly opened the door and peeked in. Amy was lying on her tummy, half covered by the blanket. He noticed her cardigan, her blouse and her skirt neatly folded on top of her dresser.

He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. Her hair was a mess and some strands were draped across her face. Sheldon grinned and carefully wiped them away.

"Amy" He whispered softly. "Time to get up"

Amy grumbled and turned her head into the other direction – away from Sheldon. He sighed. This woman…

"Amy…" He hesitated for a moment but then he gently drew his fingertips up and down her back. She shuddered a little and he saw goosebumps forming on her arms. She still couldn't be bothered to wake up though apparently.

"Amy Farrah. Last warning before I kick you out of there…" Sheldon stared at the wall and tried to sound annoyed but he didn't manage it. In the meantime he had mindlessly started drawing little hearts on her back with his index finger.

Still no reaction.

Sheldon glanced down at her. "Fire!"

Nothing.

"I made you your favorite tea… with two tea bags!"

Still nothing.

"Little House on the Prairie was just a dream. It never really happened."

With a loud gasp, Amy rose her head and looked around in confusion. She turned her head back into Sheldon's direction and let it sink down into the pillow again. Then she shyly rubbed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

"Good evening" Sheldon greeted her, discreetly taking his hand away from her back. Amy stretched and turned on her back.

She hid her yawn behind the back of her hand, then she looked at her boyfriend. "How long did I sleep?"

"For about two hours. And now it's time to get up! I have something planned for us!" Sheldon got off the bed and headed back to the door.

"For us?" Amy echoed and immediately leaned on her elbows.

"You better be ready in 45 minutes, young lady!"

* * *

Amy stared into the mirror. She was nervous. She had taken out her best dress – one with a pretty floral pattern – and braided her hair. Whatever Sheldon had planned, it seemed to be of great importance, otherwise he wouldn't have woken her, she was sure of it. She looked at herself and bit her lips. Then she found herself wondering if Sheldon had eventually planned anything physical but she tried to immediately get rid of the idea again. She knew she physically wanted Sheldon more than it was the other way around. She wanted him everywhere… all over her. She wanted to hear, smell, touch and taste him but she also knew that Sheldon was very uncomfortable with these things.

Amy took a deep breath to get these feelings out of her system. Then she turned around and went out of the bathroom.

The living room was dark. Amy was confused. When she had entered the bathroom to shower and all, Sheldon had still been there, sitting by his desk, furiously typing something into his laptop.

"Sheldon?" Amy called out. No response.

She slowly went down to the living room. The lights suddenly went on and all of Amy's friends were standing there.

"SURPRISE PARTY!" Penny screamed and everyone cheered.

Next thing Amy knew, was that she got an overwhelming hug from Bernadette and then from Penny. The guys just nodded at her with a huge smile.

"This is amazing!" Amy shyly brushed a strand of hair out of her face. It had already become loose and escaped from her braid.

"Let the party begin! I'll go mix cocktails!" Penny dragged a seemingly heavy bag of alcoholic beverages over to the kitchen, while Leonard started fumbling around with the stereo.

Only a few seconds later the song _Uptown Funk_ started playing and everyone stood there until Howard decided to kill the awkwardness and started swaying around in the living room, doing funny moves on purpose. It only took a minute until Raj joined in and everyone was highly amused by them dancing.

Penny danced around in the kitchen, shaking and mixing cocktails, cutting up lemon slices.

Leonard still acted as if he had to adjust anything with the volume. He wasn't someone who easily entertained others.

"Where's the party giiiiiiiiiirl?" Raj howled.

Howard danced over to Amy, grabbed her hands and pulled her over behind the sofa which was the only proper space to dance. She laughed and joined them. Sheldon, who stood near Penny, squinted his eyes angrily as he saw Howard dancing with his girlfriend and Stuart creeping around her from behind.

Great. The guy who had told her she was wife material and the guy she dated once. That was not how he had imagined the party.

"Cocktail" He grumbled, still not taking his eyes off his girlfriend and the three weirdos dancing around her.

"Excuse me?" Penny raised her eyebrows and looked at the lanky physicist.

Sheldon stared at her, grabbed the cocktail mixer out of her hand, opened it and took a sip. It was usually not his behavior to try to drown his feelings with alcohol but he felt like he just needed something to soothe his soul a bit. And after all this was a party, wasn't it?

Sheldon started coughing and started breathing heavily. Then he looked at Penny, firmly putting the cocktail mixer back on the counter.

"What is that" His voice was thin.

"The beginnings of a Sex on the Beach" Penny deadpanned and looked at him unapologetically.

"The drink is just as stupid as the act itself" Sheldon coughed again and patted himself on the chest.

Leonard joined the two and smiled at his girlfriend. She smiled back and quickly kissed him on the lips. The happiness of these two almost stung in Sheldon's heart. He was happy with Amy, more than happy. He loved this woman. But even though he would have never admitted it, he was sometimes angry with himself. Even though he found the whole concept of envy stupid, he still sometimes wished he could have had the same with Amy. Just going over to her, casually kissing her without thinking twice. Being that comfortable and intimate with her. But he knew it couldn't and the worst thing was, it was not even about Amy, it was about himself. He was nervous and insecure about himself and everything that included physical contact.

"Sheldon, I made you some of that Ice Tea you used to drink at the bar once!"

He turned to Penny. "God no, I vomited in Wheaton's front yard after drinking that the last time!"

Leonard grinned . "Maybe you had a little too much?"

Sheldon looked at him and thought for a second. "You mean my body isn't used to that much sugar at once and couldn't proceed it and therefore it got rid of it in the easiest way possible?"

His best friend stared back. "Yes"

"True" Sheldon shrugged. "Ice Tea it is, then!"

Penny nudged her boyfriend in the side and then started preparing the drink, while Sheldon went back to angrily staring over to his girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

The evening had proceeded with everyone drinking a little and then they all had played Twister and Giant Jenga. Amy had never felt this well at a party. It was at home, it was just with her closest friends and it was great fun, even more so with the newly developed friendship with Howard and Bernadette seeming extremely happy about it. Amy had been afraid that Bernadette could have been jealous but she had reassured her there was no reason. Amy loved how simple this was. They were just friends and they could hug and dance with each other without anyone having second thoughts.

"Time for some more dancing, I think!" Howard grinned, after they had boxed up all the Jenga bricks again.

This time Raj scuffled over to the stereo and turned it on. A Rihanna song blared out of the boxes immediately and Howard started moving almost simultaneously to it. He grabbed Bernadette's hand and swirled her around. Stuart, who had watched the two, suddenly went over to Amy. "May I dance with you?"

"Sure!" Amy smiled and took Stuart's hand, letting him swirl her around.

Amy felt a little nervous but not too much. After all she had dated him once and even though she had never told anyone, they had almost kissed when Stuart had picked her up. Unconventional, yes, but Amy had been in a flirtatious mood and if the neighbor's dog wouldn't have ran down the corridor barking, their lips most definitely would have met.

Sheldon, who had only joined the games so far, was already sipping his fourth Tea. He felt kind of lightheaded but he didn't even question it, it felt good and it had eased his anger a little. The thought vanished within a second though, when he turned back to his friends and saw Amy dancing with Stuart.

Enough was enough.

Sheldon jumped off his chair and suddenly felt like the room was turning. Clearly a sign of vertigo. But it disappeared as fast as it had come. He quickly went over to the dancing crowd and tapped on Stuart's shoulder. "Do you mind?"

The young skinny man flinched and immediately stepped away from Amy. She felt kind of sorry for him a little and smiled at him in apology.

Sheldon had had enough. He had watched his girlfriend having fun with all the others the entire evening, with everyone but him. The thought that it might have been his fault never occurred to him. Whatever had happened until that moment though – now it was his turn to have some fun.

For some reason Sheldon felt eased and still a little dizzy. But it was a state of bliss… it was like someone had turned the volume of his thoughts down a little. And that helped him to concentrate on more important things.

Absolutely positive about Stuart still watching them, he wrapped one arm around Amy's waist and pulled her close, starting to clumsily dance with her. The neurobiologist's eyes widened, she kept her arms up, scared to touch her boyfriend. What had gotten into him? He danced so closely to her, that their bodies touched. Amy felt his heat spreading all over her and she was sure that her cheeks flushed. She clearly had always wanted her boyfriend to make her feel this way, to make her feel that… _aroused_… but most definitely not when everyone else was around.

"Sheldon" She whispered with a nervous giggling. "What exactly are you doing"

"Dancing with my girlfriend. Or am I not allowed to anymore? Would you rather dance with the one who'd gladly make you his wife if he wasn't married already?" Sheldon's voice had gotten louder and everyone had turned around to him.

"Sheldon, don't ruin this, please" Amy mumbled and tried to get away from him.

He clearly was intoxicated and she didn't enjoy this at all.

"Ruin it? You know who ruined something? That little mommy-adoring chimp when he said that he would marry you!"

Everyone turned around to Howard and stared at him.

"I, uh, I never said that. I mean, I think Amy would make a good wife but… not for me… I mean…" Howard stuttered, for the first time in months clearly overwhelmed.

"He meant for you, Sheldon!" Bernadette grumbled in her way too high-pitched voice. Now it was time for Sheldon to be flabbergasted.

'Oh' He thought. That was what Howard had meant. Now thinking of it in retrospective it kind of made sense. How could he even have thought that Howard was in love with Amy? Of course Amy was smart, beautiful and very humorous. But Howard was more than happy with Bernadette and just thinking about him checking out other women seemed kind of repellent now that he thought about it.

"I'm so sorry" Sheldon had no idea what was going on but he suddenly felt like crying but it probably was the alcohol. He sat down on the sofa and started sobbing quietly.

Amy and Howard immediately were by his side, Bernadette kneeling in front of him, patting his knees. "It's alright. We understand."

"No, you don't" Sheldon's thin voice came from behind his hands.

"Yes, we do. We know that you love Amy."

The neurobiologist blushed and cleared her throat, trying to ignore what Howard had just said. She just laid her hand on Sheldon's shoulder and carefully caressed it.

"Guys, I think it's better if we leave. Sheldon needs sleep. He might have had a little too much tea…"

"That darn tea!" Sheldon cried, shuddering a little at the thought of it. No, he couldn't even have taken one sip more, he kind of was grossed out now.

"Alright" Bernadette got back on her feet. "Let's get going before he vomits on my shoes!"

Stuart awkwardly scraped by Penny and Leonard. "Sheldon, I'm sorry if I ruined your evening somehow"

"You didn't, buddy. He's just a little confused!" Raj comforted his friend and then pulled him out of the apartment.

Howard and Bernadette also left. Penny and Leonard were the last ones.

"Do you think you can handle him?" Leonard asked Amy sympathetically. He knew what a big crybaby Sheldon could be when he felt unwell.

Amy just nodded, smiled at her friends and got up from the sofa.

"Thanks for the party!" She shouted after Penny and Leonard.

They smiled and waved and then left. Amy took a deep breath when she heard the door of apartment 4B fall shut. Now she had time to deal with her drunken boyfriend.

* * *

"Sheldon, hold still"

He had insisted on having his nightly bathroom rituals and Penny would have probably described it as 'pain in the ass'. Amy tried to comb his hair but he was busy moving his upper body to some song that was probably playing in his head.

The physicist grunted and pushed away Amy's hand with the hairbrush. "Enough"

Amy sighed and let her arm sink down. She knew what came next, she had read the Roommate Agreement and it was very detailed. She sometimes wondered if Leonard had even bothered reading every single paragraph of it.

Since Sheldon was seated on the surface of the bathtub, she quickly went over to the sink to wet a washcloth. Amy hurried with the task – you never knew when dizziness struck and would force Sheldon down the bathtub surface. And the last thing she needed tonight was cleaning blood from the carpet and driving a nagging drunken boyfriend to the ER.

She hesitated for a second but then she bent down and raised Sheldon's shirt.

"Woah woah woah!" He protested but was unable to do anything against her actions.

Amy let go of his shirt. "Don't you usually wash yourself?"

"Exactly. I wash _myself_…"

"Fine" Amy tossed the washcloth into his lap. "Try"

She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, willing to watch her boyfriend fail. If he denied her help, fine. His drunk ass would realize that this wasn't going to work.

Sheldon took his hands off the surface of the bathtub and immediately his upper body started to sway a little. But he managed to grab his t-shirt and pull it over his head. Then it was time for the next layer. But before he could even lift it, he almost fell over.

Luckily Amy stepped in front of him and his head landed against her belly. A little perplexed he raised his upper body again.

"Still think it's a good idea to do it _yourself_?" Amy asked, her tone of voice a little sour and sarcastic.

"No" He admitted grumpily, clinging onto the bathtub again.

Amy bent down and swallowed. She had never seen Sheldon without a shirt and she was curious what was hiding under these layers. Nervously she grabbed them and pulled them up. Sheldon managed to let go for a second so she could move the shirt over his head. The sight was more than inviting. His biceps was well trained and Amy could sense abs in the dim light of the bathroom. Also, his chest hair… he sometimes seemed like a little boy with all his behavior and his love for Lego. But in front of her was a grown man. With abs and chest hair.

Amy tried to shake the thoughts off and grabbed the washcloth. Then she started to carefully rub it over his chest and back and under his arms.

"It's cold" Sheldon complained.

"If you wouldn't have insisted on trying it yourself, it'd still be warm" Amy just answered, concentrating on cleaning every inch of his body. Not only was she aware that even in this state Sheldon would not be fooled to nag if she missed any spot. She also wanted to take advantage of the moment when she could caress his body in a for him acceptable way.

Even though she had completed the task as slowly as possible, she soon was finished.

"Alright" She tossed the washcloth into the sink. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Amy hadn't put Sheldon's shirts back on on purpose. And by now he was too drunk and tired to complain about it or possibly even realize it. His right arm hung lazily over Amy's shoulder, while she grabbed hold of his torso, trying to get him somewhat safe from bathroom to bedroom.

"Jeepers, is that corridor long" Sheldon murmured, eyes already half closed.

"We're almost there" Amy panted.

Her boyfriend was leaning against her with at least half his weight and she was a lot smaller than him. Also had his legs gotten pretty lazy so she basically had to drag him to his room the last few inches.

"Okay. Easy. Here's your bed. Sit down." Amy lifted his arm off her shoulder, diving away from it.

Sheldon sighed happily and laid back into his bed. Yes, this was definitely better. His beautiful cozy bed. Not as great as his spot on the couch but still a place where he felt pretty comfortable.

Sheldon was bothered by his pants so he clumsily unbuttoned them and raised his bottom to strife them down. He failed mid-thighs and let everything sink back to bed again.

"Amy?"

"Do you need help?"

He nodded, eyes still closed.

Amy went to the edge of the bed, grabbed the pants and pulled them down. Then she folded them and put them on top of his dresser. Others would have probably laughed at the rather thin man lying there in his white briefs.

But Amy found something amazingly sexy about this and quickly swallowed to get rid of her dry mouth.

She carefully pulled the blanket over him. His breathing rhythm had become calm and regular and she was almost positive he was asleep so she quietly sneaked up to the door.

"Amy?"

She stopped and turned around. Darn. Had she woken him up? Quietly she walked back to his side of the bed. "Yes, Sheldon?"

"Thank you"

Amy smiled. "You're welcome. Sleep well. And call me if you need anything."

"I… I…" With eyes still closed he seemed to look for something, patting around on his bed with one hand.

Confusedly Amy reached for it and he held hers tight, smiling a little.

"Amy, I don't want to be alone tonight"

The neurobiologist's beautiful green eyes widened and she looked around in confusion. Then back to her boyfriend. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Stay here until I've fallen asleep"

Amy sighed but didn't object. She went over to the other side of the bed, sitting down on it. Insecurely she put her legs on the bed and leaned back. He crawled a little closer to her, leaning his head against the side of her thigh. Amy looked down at him in astonishment, then she slipped down, laid on her side, head on her arm, and started playing with his hair. She closed her eyes, telling herself she was not supposed to fall asleep. After a few minutes she realized that Sheldon must have drifted off, because he breathed like a kid; deep and calm. But it couldn't hurt to caress his hair just a little more. Amy sighed deeply and the last thing she started to realize was, that the motion of her fingers had gotten lazy and slow.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: I don't thank you guys enough. I love you all. Each and everyone of you. I am sorry if I seem cold and just like throwing out chapters and not caring. When I post chapters in the evening I go to my mails straight next morning after waking up to see what all of you angels wrote you make this all so much better. Thank you!**_

* * *

Amy woke up in an empty bed. She rubbed her eyes, turned on her back and then stretched. But it didn't feel as comfortable as usual. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying in Sheldon's bed – in all of her clothes.

She immediately sat up alarmed and stared at the clock. 7am. Okay, it was Saturday but after all – she was in Sheldon's bed. The memories of last night only restored very slowly, even though she had drunk so little that it had hardly affected her. She bit her lip, imagining how Sheldon would have woken up and seen her lying there next to him… with crazy hair, make-up probably all over her face and in her clothes.

Oh, she'd pay for that, she was sure of it.

Quietly she climbed out of his bed and wanted to turn around but she couldn't help throwing one last glance at it. She had never in her life slept so well. And she could have sworn it was because her boyfriend had been lying next to her and she had felt safe. Shaking off the thoughts, she turned around on the heel and quickly walked out of his room – no girls allowed. And he seemed to only break that rule when he was too drunk to care.

Amy quickly shuffled over to the bathroom to clear the biggest mess. Her face didn't look as bad as expected. She quickly washed her face to get rid of the rests of yesterday's make-up and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Then she tried her best to stretch out her skirt but it was impossible. It was a mess of wrinkles. Amy sighed. No, she didn't want to be seen like that by Sheldon – not again.

She darted into her room, quickly changed into gray sweatpants and a red tank-top and went over to the door again to go out and finally look for Sheldon. When she passed the mirror she noticed her unusual look. Had Penny rubbed off on her already? Messy bun, sweatpants, tank-top. Not Amy's style at all. At least not when someone could see her. She shook her head; it was her home here now, she could run around as she pleased.

She quickly walked out of her room to go look for her boyfriend.

* * *

She found Sheldon sitting in his spot… head laid back on the backrest, dressed in seemingly just his bathrobe, hair a wet mess and a cucumber slice on each of his closed eyes.

Amy had to stop for a moment and just take in the view that was presented to her. She pushed the thought of this very moment being one of her favorite sexual fantasies into the back of her mind and sighed internally. Oh yes, how often had she dreamt about that… _him sitting on the sofa freshly showered. Her walking over confidently, pulling the belt of his bathrobe, climbing over him, losing her fingers in his damp hair, kissing his neck while feeling his…_

Sheldon groaned and Amy started blinking again. Her mouth had gotten dry. She cleared her throat and walked over to him. Carefully she sat down next to him. He groaned again.

"Sheldon?" She asked with the softest tone of voice possible.

"I can't feel my head" He moaned in agony. "No, actually I feel it too much"

"Tea? Aspirin?" Amy was tempted to touch his arm but she held herself back.

"Both" His voice was rough and deep which sent yet another shiver down her spine.

Amy shook her head. She needed to get her hormones in control. Of course there were certain techniques she had been practicing to get rid of these certain… tensions. But ever since he had moved in here she hadn't dared to do anything like that. Lately she had needed it about four to five times a week just to finally get her mind off those sexual fantasies that she couldn't have under any circumstance when being near Sheldon. But she was too afraid to get caught her and even though she had brought Gerard, her loyal toothbrush and friend in need, she knew that she only had limited bathroom time here and lately she had found herself not being satisfied with only one climax. But bringing Gerard to her bedroom? She was sure that Sheldon would not allow his roommate to "brush their teeth" in their bedroom and Amy didn't even want to think of his reaction when he would come in and see where this specific toothbrush really was going.

Amy put the tea water on the stove, filled half a glass with water, grabbed an aspirin from the kitchen drawer and went back to Sheldon. He was still hidden behind the cucumber slices.

"Here, your aspirin"

"Mh" Blindly he touched around with his hand until he reached the little pill. He took the glass, raised his head just a little, put the pill in his mouth and swept the water down his throat right after it.

When he put his head back, Amy realized that a single waterdrop searched its way down from the side of his lip to his jawline. Without any further thinking, she slowly wiped it away with her thumb. She felt some stubble and her skin and probably all 700 of the touch receptors on her thumb went nuts.

"Sorry" She whispered, probably more to herself than to her boyfriend.

"What happened yesterday at this preposterous party?" Sheldon mumbled.

"Well, we all had fun… until you drunk-danced with me and screamed at Howard because he dared to say that I am indeed a marryable person." Amy got off the sofa and walked over to the kitchen.

Sheldon, who had only just realized what she had told him, raised one of the cucumber slices and glanced over to her. The fact that she was just wearing sweatpants and a tank-top made him open both eyes, even though the light stung in his head like a gazillion bees. He felt sober up by just looking at his girlfriend standing there in the kitchen, her hair a complete mess, no make-up but probably the most attractive person on the face of the planet. Sheldon swallowed and blamed the residual alcohol in his system for this warm fuzzy feeling in his nether regions.

Amy poured the hot water into the blue tea cup and balanced it back to the sofa. She pushed it into Sheldon's hands and sat down again next to him. He took a sip and then sighed happily.

Then he put the cup onto the coffee table, laid his head back again but turned it to face Amy. She looked back and him and for a delicious moment they just got lost in each other's eyes.

Then Sheldon broke the eye contact and stared at the ceiling. "It's not that I don't think you are worth marrying"

"What a compliment" Amy sighed, awkwardly staring down at her hands in her lap.

Sheldon looked back at her. "I mean it's not like I would not marry you"

Her eyes immediately darted up again.

"I am just not like Leonard, proposing every 2 hours. I want to be ready to marry you. And there are so many more things that we need to discover before we can take this step. Don't you agree?"

She had never heard him talk so extremely openly to her that's why she couldn't even answer right away. She just nodded and then smiled.

Sheldon didn't know what was happening inside of him that caused him to sit up straight, put one hand onto Amy's neck and pull her close. But the next thing he realized was that the throbbing headache went away with the sweet taste of her lips.

They were soft and if he would have believed in something like heaven, he was sure that this was what it felt like. He had never in his entire life had anything so delicious touch his lips.

He let go of her again but couldn't resist to quickly give her another peck when they had already parted.

Then he opened his eyes, seeing his girlfriend dangerously close to him, her eyes still closed and clearly out of breath, her pretty lips slightly swollen.

"Sheldon" She whispered with a thin voice.

He clearly was a Texan gentleman but he didn't feel like he had to apologize. He had always been bad at guessing feelings but he was quite sure that Amy had liked what he had just done.

Sheldon wondered how drunk he still was. But definitely drunk enough to not care so much. Otherwise he would have overthought it a hundred times but now he had just done it; something that he dreamt about doing so often already, even if he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone. He had kissed Amy. And it had been even better than in his best imaginations.

Amy had opened her eyes and drowned in the blue that was his perfect iris. He seemed thoughtful and even though he looked at her, he didn't catch her glance. But she didn't even mind… she could just get hopelessly lost in the sea that was the color of his eyes.

It took a few moments until Sheldon quickly blinked and seemingly came back to reality. He quickly leaned over to the couch table and grabbed his cup, intensely sipping his tea.

Amy cleared her throat and got off the sofa. "I still have some boxes to unpack, so… I'll be in my room."

"Alright" Sheldon nodded.

They probably both needed some alone time to think now.


	12. Chapter 12

The Sunday had been eventless. Amy and Sheldon had talked to each other like nothing had happened – of course – and had invited their friends over for an evening of D&amp;D and takeout food. During the day Sheldon had gone grocery shopping, Amy had finally finished reading a book she had meant to finish for months and everything had been quite fine.

But at night when Amy had gone to bed all these memories of their kiss had washed back up and gave her a tingling feeling again. She hated her hormones. She wished she could have blamed it on PMS or anything but it were just her natural senses acting up. She knew she would have to do something against it and Kolinahr alone wouldn't do it for her.

Lost in her thoughts Amy scribbled some circles and triangles into the notebook in front of her. If only she wouldn't feel so insecure about her new living arrangements and her boyfriend eventually sensing something. But maybe that was the issue… maybe she could just ask him if he wanted to assist her…?

Amy shook her head and pulled her eyebrows down, angry with herself. Hormones taking over again. Not in a million years would Sheldon have said yes. He probably would have kicked her right out if she would have asked him something like that. New phone number, new address, new identity. Sheldon Cooper would have probably run as far as his lanky legs would have carried him.

Amy's phone buzzed and she immediately grabbed it. A message from Sheldon.

'We're at the cafeteria. Waiting for you. Sheldon'

Confusedly she checked her clock. She was ten minutes late for her lunch break. Amy stood up and got out of her lab coat. Time to meet her friends. Hopefully that would ease her mind a little.

* * *

"What I'm saying…" Howard vigorously stabbed his salad with the fork. "Your relationship with your dog is simply unnatural!"

"And what I'm saying is that this special dog shampoo was on sale and it's still my money and my choice what to do with it!" Raj barked back and took a bite of his bacon sandwich.

"I'm not borrowing you money for pizza again" Howard shot a warning glance at his best friend and Raj just sighed.

Then he turned around to Leonard. "Any news about living with Penny?"

"It's going great" Leonard grinned so much that his ears nearly fell off.

"Because you can have sex whenever you please?"

"Because I can whistle whenever I please!"

Sheldon's eyes darted up and stared at Leonard. He winked back playfully.

Amy approached the table with a tray, out of breath and slightly stressed out. A few strands of her tied hair had gotten loose. She placed the tray and sat down. Sheldon on her right, Howard on her left. The guys stared at her.

"Sorry, I forgot the time" Amy huffed. "Thank you for the message, Sheldon"

He shot her a loving smile. "You're welcome"

"Listen to this, Amy" Howard softly elbowed her. "Raj bought dog shampoo for thirty dollars!"

"Dude, will you stop it? Okay, it might have been a little expensive but Cinnamon feels like a flokati carpet now!"

"Why didn't you just get a flokati carpet then?" Amy asked deadpan, chewing her salad.

Leonard and Howard both snorted, while Sheldon couldn't contain one of his sniffy laughs. Raj just stared at her with a death glare. "Because you can't compare a carpet to a dog"

"But you just did" Leonard chuckled.

"You all just don't get it… what it means to have a true loyal animalistic friend!" Raj pouted and grabbed his buzzing phone from his pocket. "Hello dad"

"Anyway, anything planned for tonight?" Leonard asked towards Howard and Sheldon. They both shook their heads, not without Sheldon looking at Amy for a split second though. She just smiled at him and sensed she could finally get some alone time at home.

"Raj and I talked about a _Back to the Future_ movie evening at his place earlier"

"That sounds awesome! We haven't done that in ages!" Howard chanted, obviously very excited about their evening together.

Sheldon seemed very happy about it, too, and for some reason it made Amy smile. The sparkle in his eyes was endearing. And finally… finally… she could enjoy her time alone. She could have told herself to be strong and mature enough to deal with such trivial needs but it wouldn't have helped the feeling inside of her. She could even sense Sheldon's warmth under the table… their shins weren't even close enough to touch. But whenever she felt her primary needs crawl up from deep down, she became sensitive to physical contact.

As if Sheldon could have read her thoughts he suddenly laid his hand on hers. "Oh, you can't imagine how great _Back to the Future_ evenings are. We always find new parts of the movie we can discuss afterwards!"

Amy swallowed and nodded and quickly pulled her hand down the table as soon as Sheldon had taken his hand off hers.

"I would ask you to come but…" Leonard mumbled sheepishly but Amy just shook her head.

"It's fine, really. I don't think I'd fit in… or could compete with any of your theories"

Sheldon looked at her with his mouth slightly hung open. Then a proud expression chased over his face and he looked at her as if she had been the greatest treasure he had ever achieved. Howard and Leonard realized that and smiled at each other.

* * *

Sheldon put two tea mugs into the dishwasher. "I don't really like the idea of doing that marathon over at Koothrappali's place"

"It'll be fine" Amy answered calming while wiping away a few tea stains from the kitchen counter. "And you just drank black tea so your mind is on fire!"

"True" Sheldon nodded, closed the dishwasher and turned around. "We usually never get to go through the entire movie, we always find something to discuss in between and we end up at my whiteboard and come up with great theories."

Amy nodded and put the tea box back into its place. Then she realized that Sheldon hummed and hawed around, obviously wanting to say something. She wasn't used to him not daring to ask anything so she decided to just keep it cool and not stare at him.

"Amy…?"

"Yes?"

"At your lady's nights… what do you usually talk about?"

Amy turned back around and looked at him. "Different things. Work. Movies. Penny's past relationships."

"That is a lot to talk about" Sheldon mumbled. "She's been living here for quite a while and the amount of men I've seen walk in and out of her apartment, oh gee…"

"Yes, she is cute enough to get a lot of men"

Sheldon laid his head to the side, looking at his girlfriend. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, just… it's just that… before you" She shyly looked at him. "No one has ever been interested in me. I'm sure that didn't happen to Penny once."

"See, and that is why I'm losing my faith in humanity. What men should really look for are women who can have a real conversation with them on their level." Sheldon crossed his arms, stared into the distance and shook his head.

Amy's eyes widened. Then she swallowed but didn't try to push her luck. "So you're saying Penny is dumb?"

"What I was saying is that women like you are smart _and_ beautiful and as evidenced in you, they still exist. But instead men just look for trophy wives, something they could easily put in a glass cabinet but can't have a decent conversation with." Sheldon seemed aggravated but as soon as he looked at Amy and how astonished she was, his facial expression became soft and loving.

Silence laid over the room and Amy became nervous. If only her damn hormones would have shut up for once. Most of all when she was standing in front of her boyfriend. Of course, women didn't have the problem of a visible erection but she still felt exposed even though Sheldon probably was immune to any kind of sexual signals.

Amy felt relieved, when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, is it that late already?" Sheldon checked his phone for the time. "That's Leonard!"

The neurobiologist leaned against the kitchen counter with her hip. "Have fun, Sheldon"

"Thank you!" He smiled and quickly bent over to peck her on the cheek.

Then he hurried into the living room, grabbed his jacket and satchel and left the apartment.

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was no way she could wait any longer.

* * *

Sheldon walked down the stairs in front of his best friend. They had started a discussion about why they couldn't have met at either Sheldon's or Leonard's apartment and Leonard had already gotten tired of naming reasons to the physicist.

"Penny wouldn't let us see _Back to the Future_. Despite that her living room is too small!"

"Ok, fair enough… but what about my apartment. It was good enough back when you still lived there?!" Sheldon grunted, walking down the stairs sloppily like an angry little boy.

"But you live with a woman now and we all thought it could eventually annoy Amy if there was a guy's evening and she'd hear us laugh until the middle of the night."

"Oh please, we both know there's not much to laugh when we get in a _Back to the Future_ argument!" Sheldon barked right back.

"It is how it is; we're doing this at Raj's and that's it! Despite that Cinnamon reacted allergic to that new shampoo and he wants to stay with her to help her scratch or something. And both, Penny and you, don't want any animals in their apartment. Most of all not when they are scratching themselves as much as Cinnamon probably scratches herself now…"

Sheldon stared at the wall. "I wonder when the police will take Raj because he made love to this hairy ball of fleas"

Leonard grinned. "Don't you dare tell him that"

"What? That I think he'll engage in coitus with his dog someday?"

"No, that you think it has fleas…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Guuuuys, thank you for all of your reviews, they give me life! I love you all so much. Sorry for not making more author's notes but I'm so afraid I'd annoy you or something. I read each and every of your reviews and I am so thankful! They keep me writing!**

**And now be prepared cause it's gonna get ****_dirty dirty dirty_****.**

* * *

Amy cleared her throat. She was nervous even though she didn't really know why. She had done this a thousand times already. With Gerard, without Gerard, with a pillow, with a blanket… Amy blushed at the pure thought. _Oh how many times had she imagined that this pillow had been Sheldon…_

Amy pulled her hair into a bun again and turned on the radio. The calm music also helped her to calm down. It was fine. Sheldon was in the car on the way to Raj's. He wouldn't come home anytime soon. She had plenty of time. She was alone. Everything was fine.

Amy took a deep breath and took off her cardigan. She neatly placed it on the dresser in her room, followed by her blouse, her skirt and her tights.

She battled for a second if she should also take off her shirt but she decided she'd keep it on. She didn't feel comfortable enough yet to get completely naked. Nervously she climbed into her bed, pulled the blanket over herself and stared at the ceiling. She slowly ran her right hand down her tummy and closed her eyes. The music calmed her down. Right, there was nothing to be nervous about. She was alone. Everything was alright. And even better; she was in her boyfriend's apartment.

Her eyes darted open when she realized something.

Amy sat up and climbed out of her bed again. She struggled for a second but then she stepped back out onto the corridor and looked over to Sheldon's bedroom door. One glance at the entrance door. It was closed. Her boyfriend was gone.

Amy hurried over to his room and opened the door. His perfect smell hit her right in the face and she instinctively closed her eyes for a second. Oh yes… smelling him would totally light the fire.

Insecurely she went over to his dresser. She pulled the drawer open. There it was; bright red with a big lightning in the middle. His Flash shirt.

"He's going to kill you… he's so going to kill you" Amy mumbled but she still grabbed the shirt and shut the drawer again.

With yet another deep breath she turned around on the heel and went out of his bedroom again quickly.

* * *

"How can one forget where they parked their car?" Sheldon grumbled while finally climbing into Leonard's vehicle.

"I already apologized four times, will you finally let it go?!" Leonard let himself fall on the driver's seat and started his car.

Sheldon shook his head. He hated nothing more than coming too late. He even preferred being there way too early to make sure he would be there on time. Sometimes when he had had Date Nights with Amy he had waited in front of her apartment for 20 minutes, hearing her sing while she had prepared the food.

Sheldon flinched when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He fumbled around and finally managed to get it. It was Koothrappali.

"Sorry. We are on the way. Leonard couldn't remember where he had his huge car parked."

Leonard rolled his eyes next to him.

"Oh that is horrible!" Sheldon suddenly mumbled with wide open eyes. "That is a tragedy!"

His friend looked at him. "What happened?"

He just waved around his hand which should tell him to shut up.

"Of course, my friend! No problem! We'll see you later!" Sheldon dramatically ended the call and looked at Leonard. "Stop the car!"

"W-what?!" The experimental physicist immediately parked his car on a free spot that he had luckily just seen.

"Raj's _Back to the Future_ DVD is broken! He asked me to bring mine!" Sheldon opened the car door, in a hurry to step out.

Leonard just sighed and laid his head on the steering wheel. This man would be the end of him.

* * *

Sheldon took a deep breath when he had finally arrived on the fourth floor. Now they were already late and then they would arrive even later because he had to run back and grab the DVD. Thankfully everything was neatly ordered in his DVD boxes. And what a coincidence; under normal circumstances they would have already stood in front of Koothrappali's apartment, waiting for the clock to finally strike 8. But that would have meant they would have had to go back and get the DVDs and Leonard surely would have refused so they would have had to watch it on a way too small laptop in shitty quality. So in fact it was a good thing that Leonard had been too lovedrunk - or whatever he was - to remember where his car had been parked.

Sheldon pulled the keys out of the pocket of his jacket and unlocked the door. When he stepped into his apartment he looked around in confusion. The stereo was on but he couldn't see Amy anywhere.

He quietly closed the apartment door, shook his head and went over to his DVD boxes. Unerring he grabbed one and took the _Back to the Future_ DVDs out. He put them into his satchel and turned around, wanting to leave the apartment again. But then he looked back. He still had no idea where Amy was. The light in the bathroom wasn't on and she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen.

Sheldon sighed and quietly and slowly walked over to the corridor. Her bedroom door was left ajar and some dim light bled out of the crack. He was insecure and thought about calling her name, on the other hand he didn't want to scare her. Maybe she was still busy unpacking boxes. The thought of Amy sitting on the floor, maybe fondly looking at a childhood photo warmed his heart. He smiled to himself and slightly pushed his fingers against the door. It opened a little and the view of the bedroom was revealed to Sheldon. But what he saw wasn't Amy unpacking boxes.

* * *

He thought he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. The music seemed muffled. His blood rushed through his veins as if it had to win a marathon. He felt his pupils dilate.

Sheldon wasn't sexually experienced at all and for the first few seconds the moving blanket had him confused. But his eyes and ears had probably realized what was going on here before his brain. And now it was all clear.

He felt unable to move. He felt his jaw drop. He knew he should have turned around and quietly left but his feet refused to.

His eyes were stuck to his girlfriend's face… her closed eyes, her teeth biting her lower lip from time to time. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her tossing and turning and squirming.

He knew exactly what was going on here, even though the blanket covered most of the scenario.

His knees got weak when his ears managed to filter the sounds from her room. The music seemed far away… her heavy breathing seemed close. A tiny little moan erupted from her throat when she breathed out again.

Sheldon felt his mouth get dry. Then he squinted… this red piece of clothing seemed familiar.

His eyes widened when he realized it was his Flash t-shirt that was now vigorously grabbed by Amy's left hand.

"Mmmhh… Sheldon…" He heard her moan.

He held his breath and suddenly had trouble standing still. Something in his nether regions started moving. _Had she really just said his name?_

He couldn't believe what he was witnessing here and part of him felt guilty for not leaving. This was very private and he was sure that if Amy would have realized he was standing right there she would have died from a heartattack.

But no matter how much his mind told him that he should leave… his body refused.

Sheldon saw how she clutched his shirt, squirming again.

"Oh God, Sheldon… yes…"

He had the feeling that his pants were too tight and they'd explode any second. He saw her trembling with passion, the knuckles of her clenched fist turning white. Her moaning filled the entire room – and Sheldon's entire brain. The throbbing inside his pants had gotten painful. His breathing rhythm was out of control but still in sync with Amy's. Should he go in? Should he help her? He was tempted. And he suddenly grasped the concept of the phrase 'thinking with one's penis' but he couldn't have cared less. All he wanted was walk right in and replace her hand under the blanket with his.

He felt himself get dizzy when Amy whispered his name again. Her squirming had increased and he knew where this was going to end.

"Sheldon… Sheldon… oh yes… Sheldon…" She moaned loudly and started to tremble. Her whimpers filled the air, a sound that was like music in the physicist's ears.

He watched her pull his shirt onto her while her body was still shaking from the orgasm that had eaten her up like a huge unexpected wave on the open sea.

When her exhausted body finally fell back into the sheets, Sheldon turned around and quickly but quietly walked over to the apartment door. He went outside into the hallway and prayed that no one would come down the stairs. Closing his eyes, he started to practice Kolinahr. It took a few minutes until the tense feeling in his pants calmed down a little. He felt good to go – for now. But it surely would need a lot more of the Vulcan technique to get over what he had just seen.


	14. Chapter 14

"We've gone over this theory a million times. Why do we always get stuck with this one?" Howard chewed around on the straw Raj had happily placed in the glass along with a little umbrella. A small overreaction to just a beer but Howard hadn't complained.

"Because we never really came to a conclusion!" Leonard answered and side-eyed his best friend.

Sheldon had been awfully quiet the entire evening, quiet and thoughtful. Usually it was easy to read him, he was either in his 'zone' or annoyed or sad. But this was a different kind of thoughtfulness – something Leonard had never witnessed before. Sheldon didn't seem unhappy. Maybe it was a mix of insecurity and overthinking. Leonard couldn't tell. The others had realized that something was wrong, too, and shared confused looks with the experimental physicist but Leonard was just as baffled as them.

"Maybe it's time to go home"

Suddenly Sheldon seemed to wake up from his trance. "Already?"

They all looked at him. It was way past his bedtime, he had to work tomorrow and usually he was grumpy when things like these happened. Of course he could have never ever said no to a _Back to the Future_ evening – but he surely would have been grumpy.

"Sheldon, it's almost midnight. You have to work tomorrow."

"Yes, but… but…" Sheldon got off the sofa. "We haven't discussed this to the end?!"

"And we won't within the next few decades" Howard mumbled. "Give it a rest, Sheldon! It's time to go home. Maybe this was a bad idea after all."

"Ohhh no!" Sheldon turned around, shaking his head. "Going home now, _that_ is a bad idea"

"Did you fight with Amy?" Raj asked, shoving a few nachos in his mouth.

He flinched so hard when he heard her name that someone could as well just have shot through the window. He was no one to be embarrassed or ashamed but he was afraid of blushing when he would have to face Amy again. What would he say? Would he tell her he had seen her? No, he couldn't do that – then she'd know he had watched instead of just leaving.

"Are you okay? You're kind of pale…" Howard squinted and stared at the physicist.

Sheldon just nodded.

"We're gonna go home now, buddy" Leonard sighed and stood up.

Sheldon was defeated. He had to go home anyway… sooner or later.

* * *

Quiet like a squirrel Sheldon entered the apartment. Leonard had bombarded him with questions on the way home and finding stupid answers and excuses had occupied him so much that he had hardly thought of Amy.

He closed the door, turned on the light and got out of his shoes and jacket. It was quiet. Amy's door was still ajar but it was entirely dark inside – she was surely asleep. Sheldon took a deep breath. That was good at least – he wouldn't have to face her.

Sheldon put his keys into the bowl and his satchel away. Then he turned his head so his neck cracked. He would have needed a good massage but the thought of a stranger touching him almost disgusted him.

Sheldon dragged his feet up the little single step that led to the bathroom and the bedrooms. He tried to be quiet to not wake Amy.

With a big yawn he entered the bathroom and got ready for bed: Washing himself, brushing his teeth, combing his hair – even though Leonard had always told him how awkward that was. Sheldon didn't care, he had his routines.

With one last mirror check, he quickly nodded at himself and turned around. Dressed in his bathrobe everything felt better and he started to feel light and tired. He yawned again and opened the bathroom door half blind.

"Sheldon"

His yawn turned into a scream and he jumped back. Amy stood in front of him, hair messy and face looking tired.

"Why are you up? What are you doing here?" He sounded more panicked than he had intended. The tingly feeling in his nether regions immediately woke up again.

"I just heard you rumbling around. I have a very light sleep at times. And I just wanted to make sure it was you." She gave him a tired smile.

"Well, who else would it be?" He barked.

He hadn't meant to be so rude but he was overwhelmed with all of his feelings. Amy looked down onto her feet and crossed her arms, slightly nodding.

"I'm sorry" Sheldon sighed. "I am just tired, it was a long evening. I think I just need some sleep."

Amy was astonished. She wasn't used to her boyfriend explaining any of his behavior or even apologizing for it but she was happy he had noticed that his tone of voice had been inappropriate.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't want to scare you."

"You should go back to sleep" Sheldon cleared his throat because he felt a big lump forming inside of it. The scene he had witnessed earlier flashed back up in his mind. He blushed and hoped Amy wouldn't see it in the dim light.

The neurobiologist rubbed her eyes. "I will. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Sheldon didn't answer because he wasn't sure himself. Was he okay? He didn't feel okay. He felt tingly and nervous.

"We had fun tonight" He answered politely and shoved himself past her towards his bedroom door.

"I'm happy you had a good time" Amy smiled after him.

Sheldon just nodded and waved at her. "Good night"

"Sleep well" Amy smiled and disappeared in her room again.

The physicist rubbed his forehead after he had closed his bedroom door behind him. No, he would never ever tell her he had seen what she had done. He would keep it for himself. Whatever that meant.

* * *

"Ames, hurry up!" Penny was leaning against her car, phone in her hand. She hated waiting in CalTech's parking lot, there were way too many nerds and perverts staring at her. They probably didn't see a woman that often. Bernadette had complained about it, too, and at first Penny had laughed but since she had started visiting her boyfriend and her best friend regularly here, she exactly knew what the petite blonde had meant.

Penny rolled her eyes and checked her make-up in the reflection of her car window. "I've been waiting for you for already fifteen minutes. Light the damn monkey a cigarette and get outta here!"

A rather corpulent guy with thick glasses and suspenders over his hideously patterned shirt winked at Penny and whistled. She couldn't believe it, her mouth hung open for a second. Where the hell did some men get this much of a self-esteem? And why?

"Amy, I swear to God, if you're not showing up here within the next three minutes I'm gonna go without you!" Penny growled into her mobile phone.

About a minute and a half later the young neurobiologist came running out of the building, breathing heavily and leaning against her best friend's car.

"Get in, we need to get out of this place! It's full of weirdos!"

"Next time I'll make sure to go shopping with Bernadette" Amy grumbled and shuffled over to the passenger side.

* * *

Sheldon could have gone home already but he didn't feel like it. Even though he knew Amy was out shopping with Penny he felt better here at his workplace. In his office. Where nothing sexual whatsoever had happened. He hated himself for not being able to get rid of the memories. He had tried to push them back but the smallest things reminded him of what he had seen and the worst part was, that he had liked what he had seen. He knew that if he ever was to catch Amy doing that again, he'd stand there again and just watch and suck in the images of her trembling, whimpering and squirming. It had even haunted his dreams and Sheldon had woken up rather confused and with a painful erection. He sighed and grunted. What had this woman done to him? Why did he have such feelings? He enjoyed the animalistic primitive needs that got stirred up inside of him. Before he had met Amy he had always thought of them as something annoying that simply happened because the human being was designed that way and because nature was still stupid enough to think it required coitus to reproduce, but things had changed, especially after last night.

He had accepted the fact that he had started to enjoy touching Amy and being touched by her, that he enjoyed hugging and kissing her, smelling her hair when she was close to him. But sexuality? That was too much. Sheldon Cooper did not crave sexual intercourse with a woman. He did not want to. He refused. If only he could have told his body.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay" Penny stepped inside the first store in the mall. This was her territory and everyone could feel it. She was safe there, she knew her business and her way around. She stood there like she could have shot anyone dead with just the blinking of an eye. "What are we looking for?"

"Sheldon and I decided to celebrate Date Night on Sunday, because we're both busy with work on Thursday. And I think I'd like some new clothes for Date Night. Something that will impress him." Amy looked around but it was a store that was full of Penny-clothes. And God knew she wasn't the kind of woman to wear Penny-clothes.

"You want to impress him? Go naked." The blonde grinned when Amy pulled her eyebrows down and looked at her.

Penny sighed and turned around. "Okay. I suppose we are looking for… a blouse and a skirt…?"

"And a cardigan!" Amy added with a big satisfied smile.

Penny sighed. Okay, if that was her plan to impress Sheldon, then why not. She had stopped trying to give her bestie a makeover in style. Amy had her own sense of fashion and no one could change it.

While Penny still let her eyes wander around, her friend had already gone ahead to a hanging rail with a lot of hideous cardigans.

"That one!"

The blonde young woman sighed and walked over. There she was… Amy, smiling happily, holding up a cardigan that had the color of puke after eating green apples and kiwis.

Penny just shook her head. She couldn't let her buy that. While Amy grabbed the next sin of design, her friend's look wandered over the clothes again. Too short, too colorful, too patterned… maybe they just weren't in the right store. Even though Amy would have probably bought the whole hanging rail in front of her.

* * *

"But I liked these" Amy cried while Penny dragged her out of the store. She usually just shut up when Amy went on some of her 'Let's get every horrific thing this store holds' sprees, but the mission was impressing Sheldon and Penny was sure that his eyes had already gone immune to all the colors and patterns that Amy always mixed up. It needed to be something new, something that would catch his attention by simply being different. Penny bit her lower lip, walking arm in arm with the still nagging Amy.

Penny knew better than to listen to her complaints now – when it came to clothes and styling she was positive that she was better than her friend. At least one thing. Penny turned her head to the left and the right, looked around like an eagle looking for prey. She knew it would be hard to find something that Amy would like and be willing to wear but also something that would drag Sheldon's attention to her.

While Amy was still nagging, Penny suddenly saw something. "OH GOD!"

"W-what?" Amy was kind of flabbergasted. Had her best friend even listened to her?

The answer was clear, when Penny pulled her over to the next store. Amy rolled her eyes and let herself get dragged into a store that smelled way too much of expensive perfume.

When she saw the dresses she immediately ripped herself away from Penny. "No way"

"Ames, come on! Try something different!"

"Penny, I'm not going to a prom, we're just having Date Night!" Amy hissed, already seeing a tiny lady in humongous heels waddling over to them.

"Laaaadies!" The bottle-blonde grinned and exposed a set of way too white teeth.

"Oh God, kill me" Amy mumbled under her breath, staring at the construct in front of her in horror.

"We know what we're looking for, thank you" Penny smiled at the saleswoman and turned back around to Amy.

The fact that she had gotten ignored before she had even gotten real attention, seemed to ruin the lady's day a little. The smile fell out of her face and she turned around, mumbled something that probably wasn't too friendly, and walked away with clangorous heels.

Amy couldn't help but grin for a second, but when the fact that Penny wanted her to wear one of these monsters came back to mind, the grin disappeared.

"We'll find you something!" Penny walked over to a sunny yellow dress. Yes, that would have probably been something for her to wear, but not for Amy.

The neurobiologist shook her head and crossed her arms. That could become a long afternoon.

* * *

"DRAT!" Sheldon screamed when the cops in GTA caught him for the 5th time. He knew that he wasn't concentrated enough for this game but he needed distraction. He didn't feel safe in his own home anymore. Just the smell of Amy made his senses go crazy and in the last three hours he had been home, he had had to use Kolinahr for four times already.

Sheldon put the controller away and took a sip of chamomile tea. Then he sighed and grabbed his phone. Should he text her?

He rubbed his forehead. What would that do? Sheldon didn't know what exactly this feeling inside of him was but he needed to get rid of it.

He looked around and then sighed. There was only one option. But he definitely wouldn't make the same mistake as his girlfriend.

With a few buttons pressed, Sheldon smiled and looked at his phone. Ringing. Very well. He put it to his ear, while getting up and taking the empty tea cup back to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Amy. I just wanted to know when you will get home?" He placed the cup in the dishwasher and turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Why? Oh, uhm… because… because… because of dinner! I'm going to make spaghetti with little hotdogs cut up in it and I wanted to know when I can start cooking…" He bit his lips and listened carefully while nodding. "Okay. Yes, that leaves me enough time. Perfect. See you later!"

He sighed in relief and put the phone on the kitchen counter, then he rushed into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and undressed. After a minute the water had the perfect temperature and Sheldon climbed into the tub, closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm liquid running down his body.

Then he sighed and re-opened his eyes. Time to get to business. He pressed one hand against the tiles for support – his other hand slowly wandered down to his nether regions. A deep moan escaped from his throat and he sunk his head and closed his eyes. His eidetic memory was a gift in times like these. He remembered Amy… whispering his name, tossing and turning in bed.

Sheldon's hand slipped down a notch on the tiles. With these memories it wouldn't take him too long.

* * *

"Good luck with your Date Night" Penny winked and headed over to apartment 4B.

Amy just nodded, grinned and put her keys into the lock of 4A. Shopping trips with Penny were fun but exhausting. In fact she just wanted to get out of her shoes and fall straight into bed but she knew that Sheldon had prepared dinner and probably wanted to watch movies tonight.

Amy opened the door and the smell of spaghetti with hotdogs hit her nose and woke her up again. It smelt delicious. If Mary Cooper had been able to teach her son anything, then it was cooking this specific dish.

"Sheldon?" Amy put her shopping bags down and got out of her shoes and jacket. No answer.

The young neurobiologist quickly shuffled over to the kitchen and happily looked into the big porcelain bowl filled with spaghetti. She checked again if Sheldon was in sight but he wasn't there apparently. Quickly Amy grabbed a strand of pasta and put it in her mouth. Just when the spaghetti had almost disappeared in her mouth, she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked to the side and Sheldon was standing there, arms crossed and looking at her.

Amy sucked the last little bit of the noodle into her mouth and smiled at him.

"What did Penny do to you to make you that hungry?" Sheldon shook his head in played disappointment and finally walked into the kitchen, next to Amy.

"I'm sorry, it was just really exhausting. You can tag along next time so you'll see what makes me hungry!"

"I'd rather set my pubic hair on fire" Sheldon sighed and grabbed two plates, placing them next to the spaghetti bowl.

Amy grinned and quickly tried to draw her thoughts away from mentioned body spot. She opened the fridge and took out the milk package. For some reason – whenever there was no Strawberry Quik or Yoohoo – Sheldon preferred milk to his dinner.

The physicist looked at everything; two plates, two glasses, cutlery and the spaghettis. Everything was ready to get moved to the couch table. He turned around and briefly looked at Amy. His eye twitched.

Amy turned to face him. "Are you okay?"

He hesitated for a second but then he quickly wiped some sauce away with his thumb out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh… sorry!" Amy mumbled.

Sheldon shook his head. "I don't want to imagine how you looked as a kid after eating spaghetti…"

He put his thumb in his mouth to lick the sauce off of it, then he grabbed the plates and glasses and carried them over to the couch table.

Amy stared after him astoundedly, then went after him with the milk package in her hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Sheldon definitely felt better. Relieving himself had helped to an amount where he could sit next to Amy and not constantly think about coitus and what she had done in bed. He had enjoyed his favorite dish, he had enjoyed a good conversation with Amy and a good fresh glass of milk. Now he was sitting in his spot, leaning back with a full stomach and watching an episode of The Walking Dead while Amy had proposed to load the dishwasher. He loved the fact that she was around and that she would come back any second and sit down next to him. There was so much she still had to learn, so many good TV shows she still had to see.

"I don't see why you like this show"

Sheldon's thoughts almost audibly shattered. "It is a great TV show about a possible zombie apocalypse and I think one can learn from it."

"It's a show about a bunch of white people having mindless discussions and sometimes cowardly shooting a zombie through a fence" Amy closed the dishwasher with her hip and grabbed her glass of wine. It was undeniable she had already taken some of Penny's habits. On the other hand, she had to go through yet another evening of watching a show she didn't even find remotely interesting so wine would be needed.

"If that is your true opinion about this show then I don't know if we can continue our relationship" The look out of Sheldon's wide open blue eyes pierced through her skull.

"I doubt a relationship should be based on what TV shows one likes. Besides that, you don't like Little House on the Prairie and I still didn't break up with you." She shoved herself past his legs and sat down next to him, eagerly taking a sip of wine.

"This show is preposterous"

"More preposterous than a show with a zombie apocalypse?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, none of them ready to give up. Sheldon finally sighed and grumpily stared back at the screen. Then he grabbed a little wooden puzzle box from the stand next to the sofa and started to play around with it. Amy watched how he randomly puzzled around with it, opened it and closed it again. She wasn't used to him doing something like this and as far as she remembered she had never seen him play around with anything, nervously. On the other hand, there was no proof he was nervous. Maybe he just needed some haptic stimulus to come up with another great argument for shows.

"OUCH" He suddenly yelped and looked at his thumb.

"Pinched your finger?" Amy asked and tried to get a glance.

Sheldon stubbornly hid his thumb. "I know how to handle a puzzle box"

His girlfriend didn't answer, just looked back down on his hand. Sheldon bit his lip and held his thumb closer to his eyes. "I think it's a splinter"

"Where?"

Reluctantly he stretched his hand towards her. Amy carefully ran her index finger over his thumb. "Here?"

"OWW, yes!" Sheldon pulled his hand back.

"Do you have tweezers anywhere?" Amy put her wine glass on the couch table and got up.

"In the bathroom" He looked worried as he eyed his thumb again.

Amy rolled her eyes and went over to the bathroom but the little shelf labelled "tweezers" didn't hold any. She looked around but after ten minutes she had to admit defeat and went back to the living room. Her boyfriend was still staring at his thumb as if it was about to fall off.

"There are no tweezers, Sheldon"

He looked up and thought for a second. "Oh drat, right. They belonged to Leonard. Well, there goes my life with a healthy left thumb."

Amy rolled her eyes and let herself fall next to him again. Then she grabbed his hand and squinted her eyes to locate the splinter. She sighed deeply and looked up at her boyfriend. "You want to get rid of it, right?"

"Yes. But we have no tweezers, so…" He hushed as Amy put her lips on his thumb. His jaw dropped a little when he felt her tongue go over his skin. It twinged a little when her tongue ran over the spot where the splinter was but he didn't even flinch. He was blown away by what she was doing – even if he was sure that this was definitely very dilettante and not a practice used by doctors.

Amy carefully started sucking his thumb, trying to get the splinter out a little so she could grab it with her teeth. She had always done that as kid and was sure she was still good at it. Her mother hadn't been a big fan of "whining" as she had called it so Amy had learned pretty soon to just ignore bloody knees and bruises from her attempts to climb a tree or ride a bike.

She ran her tongue over his thumb again. There it was. Carefully she grabbed the little splinter with her teeth and pulled it out. Then she let go of his thumb and took the splinter off her tongue. She looked at it. Such a little thing causing such big trouble for her boyfriend. When she looked up she found him staring at her in disbelief. The splinter was stuck to her index finger, she raised it and held it in front of his face. "There it is. Want to frame it and put it in your bedroom?"

"Ha ha" Sheldon muttered and look down on his thumb again. That had been the oddest way someone had ever removed a splinter from one of his fingers… but probably also the nicest.

"Thank you, Amy"

She smiled at him. "You're welcome"

She got up to wash it off her finger while Sheldon's look followed her. She sure was magnificent.

* * *

It was a Friday and almost lunchtime when Amy's phone buzzed. She cringed and cursed quietly. She needed to remember to turn her phone off when she was in the middle of dissecting brains. One little flinch was enough to cut up an entire month of work within a second and ruin it.

Amy put down the little scalpel and took the rubber gloves off. She grabbed her phone and smiled. A message from Raj, asking if she wanted to join in for dinner at the cafeteria. She was happy about it, she knew that Leonard had lunch earlier and Sheldon had taken his lunch with him because he hadn't been happy with the offers that day. Amy could have eaten with her colleagues but eating with a friend was always better.

She quickly texted back and got out of her lab coat. Then she washed and disinfected her hands and checked herself in the mirror. Looking good – as always. Amy grinned at her reflection and went out of the lab.

On the way to the cafeteria she thought about what Penny had said again and she was right; there were a lot of nerds and strange guys around here but Amy had always been one of them, even if the female form. She didn't feel unwell around them, she didn't feel unwell in the Comic Book Store. Amy had always been and would always be a nerd. She still wondered how Penny even had accepted her as her best friend. They were so different and yet had so much in common.

Amy entered the cafeteria and went to grab her food. Then she walked over to the room with the tables. She immediately saw Raj and Howard, wildly discussing with each other. She grinned and walked over to them.

"Thor would _never_ do this!"

"Hey guys" Amy placed her tray on the table and sat down next to Howard.

He grinned at her and pecked her on the cheek. She was surprised but… pleasantly. She loved her newly developed friendship with Howard. No matter how creepy she had found him – also due to advance information from Penny – she felt really connected to him now. Raj eyed the whole scenario skeptically.

"Is there anything I should know?" He asked in his heavy Indian accent, raising an eyebrow.

"We're just getting along really well" Howard answered in a sour tone.

"Is that the reason Sheldon was so weird the other night?" Raj looked around between Howard and Amy.

His best friend raised his eyebrows, while Amy lowered hers. She was confused. Sheldon had been weird? When? She hadn't recognized anything… at least not anything apart from his general weirdness.

"It could be possible that Sheldon is jealous" Howard nodded.

Amy put her fork down. "Okay, first of all, when was Sheldon weird? Second, I talked about this with him and told him there is no reason to be jealous and he understood and seconded my arguments."

Raj looked at the young woman. "The other night when we had that get-together at my place he didn't want to go home even though he had been absent minded the entire time."

"Yes, as soon as Leonard told him it was time to go he practically desperately looked for reasons to stay" Howard chewed on his salad and looked over at Amy.

A worried mimic had laid over her face. She had noticed that he had been stressed out but she had thought it had been because he had been tired. But hearing that, made it feel like he hadn't wanted to go back home… to her.

Amy swallowed and shoved her plate away. Her hunger was gone.

"Hey, don't worry. It was probably nothing. We all know he has his phases." Howard patted her shoulder and kept eating.

"Yes" Amy answered quietly. She had to confront him about it. There was no way around it.


	17. Chapter 17

Amy was dead tired when she got home. She had stayed at the lab longer because she had finally found what she had been looking for in this brain and she hadn't wanted to stop work then because God knew, once she was in full spate there was no stopping her.

Amy grabbed her keys and wanted to put them into the lock of apartment 4A but something made her turn around. A talk with her bestie… that seemed like a really much needed thing right now.

Amy walked over and knocked on the door. It only took a minute until the blonde woman opened.

"Hey Ames. Nice timing, I'm alone! Come in!" Penny was chewing on a nacho and smiled at her best friend.

Amy entered the apartment, dropped her bag and let herself fall on the sofa, taking a sip of Penny's wine and shoving two nachos into her mouth at once. Penny blinked a few times and went to the kitchen to grab another wine glass without a comment. She filled it with the red beverage and thrusted it into Amy's hand.

"What's up, buttercup?" Penny grabbed another nacho and leaned back on her sofa.

"Sheldon" Amy just murmured.

"What has this big insect done now?"

The young neurobiologist eyed her best friend warningly, letting her know she didn't like her boyfriend getting compared to an insect even though she understood it wasn't meant as an insult.

"Howard and Rajesh pointed out to me that when he was out with them he was weird and didn't want to go home" Amy sighed and looked down into her wine glass.

"Yeah… Leonard told me about that" Penny replied and ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

Amy's jaw dropped, she firmly put her wine glass on the couch table and turned around to her best friend. "He told you and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I thought you'd realize! Usually it's impossible not to feel it when Sheldon is in a bad mood!" Penny defended herself.

The neurobiologist sighed. Penny was right. No, she really hadn't realized anything. Amy was worried. Maybe moving together hadn't been that good of an idea. Amy knew how hard it was for Sheldon to accept and acclimate to changes and maybe he just couldn't get used to her but was afraid of saying it out loud.

She had to talk to him but she had no idea how she would bring it up. She looked over to Penny… if she could really ask her for help? Penny was just so different from her and also her relationship with Sheldon was completely different. Sheldon wouldn't have been angry if Penny would have just straight up asked him if she annoyed him. If Amy would ask him that he would probably be hurt or disappointed. No, she'd have to go through that alone.

* * *

Sheldon stretched in his bed and yawned one last time, before he decided to get out of his warm cozy blanket. He had tucked in so well last night, he had enjoyed a night of deep sleep and he was ready to go. This would be a great day, he was sure of it.

Sheldon went over to the bathroom, did his morning routine and went back to his bedroom to get dressed. He was ready for breakfast.

Sheldon hummed when he happily wandered into the kitchen and prepared his cereal. He also boiled some water, for him and Amy. He would have made her cereal but he knew she didn't like it soggy and he had no idea when she'd get up. Sheldon kept humming while he took out two tea bags of Earl Grey tea and put one each in a cup.

He took his spoon and tried his breakfast. Perfect. He loved these routines.

Sheldon heard a door fall shut and smiled. Apparently Amy was awake.

"Cereal?" He fluted, happy as ever.

Amy came down into the living room, aiming for the kitchen. "Yes, please"

She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep, she was in a bathrobe, hair a complete mess and her face was pale.

Sheldon was turned around, preparing Amy's bowl of cereal and pouring the hot water into the two cups. When he was finished, he grabbed Amy's breakfast and turned around. When he saw her he flinched.

She was sitting on the bar chair in front of the counter, head in her hands.

"Are you hungover?" Sheldon carefully placed the bowl and the cup on the counter and shoved them over to her.

Amy shook her head. "No, not exactly. I just didn't sleep well."

She spooned some cereal into her mouth. It crunched when she bit on it – just like she liked it. But it still didn't help to raise her mood. She knew she had to confront Sheldon about the information she had gotten yesterday but she didn't know how.

Sheldon sat down, too, and started eating his breakfast. He usually enjoyed silence but this time it was uncomfortable. Amy seemed to be in a bad mood and Sheldon wanted to change it but had no idea how.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked after another few minutes of silence.

Amy sighed. Okay, since he was already asking…

"I've talked to Howard and Rajesh yesterday and they told me that… you were in a bad mood when you were over at Raj's house the other day." Amy stared into her tea as if she had never seen anything more interesting.

Sheldon put his spoon down and looked at her. He definitely needed more information.

"Howard said, that… you didn't want to go home" She raised her emerald eyes and her look collided with his.

The physicist had his mouth open, he wanted to answer but didn't know how. Yes, she was right, he had not been eager to get home. But it hadn't been because of her, it had been because of what she had done and that he had watched it. Of course he couldn't tell her that so all she could assume was that he felt uncomfortable with her.

"I thought maybe it was because of me" Amy lowered her look again and stabbed around in her cereal with the spoon.

"It was not because of you. Not per se." Sheldon didn't know how to explain. He wasn't comfortable with this situation.

"What do you mean?" Amy bit her lip.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Let's just say I had a bad day. Oh, it's Saturday! Laundry time!"

He quickly got off the chair and hurried into his room.

Amy sighed. There was definitely a secret and he obviously didn't want to tell her.

* * *

No, he would not get away with this. Not so easily. Just blaming it on a 'bad day', that would have been a nice excuse but nothing Amy would buy so easily. She buttoned up her cardigan and adjusted her skirt. Then she grabbed her laundry basket and marched through the living room. She would follow him – after all it was Laundry Day, wasn't it? Amy stomped down the stairs, not giving a care in the world if that would wake her neighbors. She was on a mission.

She heard him rummaging around in the laundry room from outside already. No conversation – so no one was down there. She knew that Sheldon did a little smalltalk with anyone who did their laundry, too, even though he hated it. That was probably why he had chosen Saturday. People usually did their laundry on Sundays.

Amy took a deep breath and marched over, pushing her hand against the door and slamming it open.

Sheldon rushed around as if someone had shot the wall next to him. When he saw his girlfriend he turned back and acted as if he was busy trying to sort his clothes which was unnecessary because Amy knew just too well that he always piled his dirty clothes beforehand.

She thumped her basket down on the little table in the room and looked over at what her boyfriend was putting into the washing machine.

"Red?" She asked in a cold tone of voice.

"Yes, but I'm afraid my washing machine will be…" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence as one of her cardigans almost hit him in the face.

With a little grunt he threw it into the machine and proceeded putting his own clothes in. Absentmindedly he reached for the last red piece. It was his Flash shirt. Within a nano-second Sheldon's face matched the color of the clothes he had just put away and he felt a knot in his throat. Damned be his eidetic memory!

He briefly closed his eyes and concentrated on Kolinahr. He slowly felt his vital signs normalize but it was only until he suddenly felt Amy close behind him.

She was about to throw another cardigan into the washing machine but it was wadded and it made Sheldon's brain twitch in an uncomfortable way.

"If you throw it in like that, it will get tangled up!" Sheldon tried to take the cardigan away from Amy but she held onto it.

They wrangled for a few seconds, then Sheldon felt something land on his feet. He let go of the cardigan and looked down. It took a few moments for him to bend down and unfold what Amy apparently had tried to hide from him by wrapping it up.

Sheldon swallowed hard when he held flaming red lace panties in front of his face.

"Oh" His voice was high-pitched and thin and he quickly pushed the lingerie back into Amy's hands.

Her cheeks were flushed. "Penny talked me into buying these"

"Good call" His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

For a second Amy's mouth stood open, then she recalled the reason why she was actually here.

She tossed the panties and the cardigan into the washing machine and crossed her arms. Her boyfriend had already turned back to his laundry basket, grabbing the washing powder box.

"I still didn't get an answer to the question I asked you earlier"

"I told you I had a bad day"

So he knew what she was talking about.

"Let me rephrase that; I still didn't get a satisfying answer to the question I asked you earlier" She wouldn't let him get away with this.

"Amy" He suddenly seemed annoyed. "Can't you just take it for an answer? Do I always need a million reasons for why I am acting the way I am acting? The only thing I can tell you is, that it was not about you being in my apartment. I am happy you moved in, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it."

She was kind of flabbergasted by his rather emotional outburst. "Well, I… I thought you might have reconsidered…"

"Does that really sound like me?" He stopped what he was doing and turned to Amy, tilting his head a little and staring at her.

She shook her head. No, thinking about it now it really didn't sound like Sheldon. He was sure about decisions, he did research and thought everything through. Maybe he really had just had a bad day. Maybe it was really that simple.


	18. Chapter 18

She hadn't brought up the topic anymore even though it still circled around in her head. But she just had to admit she might have overreacted and overthought everything probably. She had the strong urge to talk with Penny but somehow she felt like this wouldn't help her at all in this situation.

Amy was sitting on her bestie's sofa, drinking a glass of wine, while the blonde beauty pestered her hair with a curling iron. The fact that Amy was only wearing the red lacy underwear just showed how comfortable she felt around Penny. Of course her body was nowhere near comparable to that of her best friend's – at least in her opinion. But Amy had never been one to let self-doubts foam up too much.

"So you are doomed to watch this documentation tonight?" Penny sighed and plucked at Amy's hair.

The neurobiologist nodded. "Yes, but it's okay. I enjoy going to the cinema with Sheldon. At least we'll get to hold hands!"

"With this underwear and the dress you are going to wear I think you should get more than just his sweaty hand in yours!"

"He has great hands" Amy smiled, staring into the distance while thinking about them. They were big, manly and looked clumsy. And yet they were probably skilled enough to split an atom – metaphorically. His long fingers probably fit perfectly between hers. Gosh yes, his hands were only one marvelous thing about this personified sex symbol Amy was allowed to call her boyfriend.

Penny's mimic was less excited than Amy's. She hadn't answered, well knowing that Amy sighed and swooned over every little particle on her boyfriend's mind and body and it was still beyond Penny how someone could put up with him every single day. She loved Sheldon but he was like her little annoying brother she sometimes just straight up wanted to punch in the face.

Penny unplugged the curling iron and carried the big makeup box she had borrowed from Leonard over to the couch table.

She looked at Amy's eyes and then instinctively grabbed a mild lilac eye shadow. Amy closed her eyes and let her bestie do her thing. Maybe Penny wasn't very skilled with any sciences, but when it came to street smarts and styling, she was unbeatable.

It took about fifteen minutes, then Penny handed Amy a mirror. Her jaw almost dropped. The green of her eyes almost seemed unnatural, underlined by the perfect eye shadow color and the thin line Penny had managed to draw with the black eyeliner pen.

Her lips were painted in a beautiful nudish-darkpink tone and of course not too slippery – since Amy knew Sheldon didn't like that.

The long brown curls fell over her shoulders and Amy wasn't sure she was really looking at herself there in the mirror. If only she would have cared a little more about makeup. For tonight it was perfect – but she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to get up twenty minutes earlier every morning just to look like that. Frankly, she liked how she looked but it was a styling she just wanted for important occasions and not every day.

"Do you like it?" Penny smiled, seeing the shine in her best friend's eyes.

"It's great! Thank you!" Amy nodded and stood up. "Now for the dress?"

"Now for the dress!"

* * *

Sheldon checked his pocket watch. Five more minutes, then he could walk over to Penny's apartment and pick up Amy. He looked down himself once more. Darkbrown pants and a white shirt. Casual but still not his every day look. He was proud of himself.

Sheldon went into the living room and grabbed his phone and his wallet, when the door opened.

"I know I'm early but I forgot my coat here!"

The physicist looked up and found his girlfriend standing there. Brown shiny curly hair, the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen, full kissable lips, a lightpink dress with a lacy texture on top, flattering her chest and waist perfectly, ending just shortly before her knees, and simple beige high heels.

Sheldon tried to swallow but his throat had gotten so dry that it seemed impossible. Amy had realized that he had let his look wander up and down on her. Insecurely she looked down on herself. "Too much?"

She grabbed her black coat and looked over to Sheldon, waiting for an answer. As if someone had snapped him out of his trance, he quickly walked over to her and shook his head. "No"

He grabbed her coat and held it open for her. Amy smiled and turned around, putting her arms in. When she looked down to button up the coat she heard his voice quietly and felt his warm breath on her ear. "You look absolutely beautiful"

Thank God she was already covered by the fabric of her coat because her arms filled with goosebumps.

Carefully she wiped her curls out of the coat and turned back around. Sheldon was gone. Confusedly she looked around but he was not in the kitchen either. Only a few seconds later he came out of her bedroom, smiling widely. Before Amy could even understand what he was doing, he had walked back to her and put her tiara onto her head carefully. Then he took a step back and proudly looked at her.

Amy felt herself blush again and cleared her throat.

"Okay, Miss Princess. Let's go. I don't want to be late!" He grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and softly shoved her out the door.

* * *

There would have been no need to hurry – when they entered the cinema hall there were only six other people in it. Of course, they were soon, but Amy was pretty sure they wouldn't have to fight for seats.

Naturally Sheldon had reserved seats via phone call and had gotten the best: Back row, just below the projector window. He knew that in this cinema hall it was the perfect place; perfect view, perfect sound.

He pointed at the two seats that belonged to them for the next two and a half hours. Amy had already unbuttoned her coat, Sheldon carefully took it off her shoulders. The neurobiologist smiled and laid it over her seat. Then she sat down, her boyfriend by her right.

"I'm still astonished you decided on watching documentation on outer space. I am sure they won't tell you anything you don't know yet…" Amy grinned.

"Apparently it's on the latest accomplishments of NASA and based on scientific facts for that matter. I'm just curious about all the mistakes they'll make." Sheldon leaned back, self-satisfied smile spreading on his lips.

Amy grinned and took a sip from her soda. It had been forever since they had been to the cinema and now they even had gone all alone.

They killed the time with some small talk, then the lights went out and the obligatory cinema advertisings for upcoming movies started. Amy looked around. There were ten people in the entire hall, including them. No one was sitting in their row. This would be a long two and a half hours.

She had put her bag on the seat next to her and now grabbed the pack of Milk Duds she had purchased at the big concession stand where everything was overprized and in way too small boxes and packages.

She enjoyed the sweet mix of chocolate and caramel on her tongue and then looked over to her boyfriend. He was already riveted by the big cinema screen. Oh boy, would this be a long evening.

Amy had tried her hardest not to doze off for the past hour. She had never seen anything more boring. Okay, Howard had been working for NASA and she had been very interested about it all but now she had been watching pictures of stars and planets and the Milky Way for fifteen minutes and the other forty-five had been filled with tedious interviews by tedious NASA employees. She could have checked her phone but she considered it quite rude to do that while Sheldon apparently was enthusiastic about what happened on screen.

Amy took another sip from her soda, slowly and deliberately sucking the straw. It was something to do, at least. But unfortunately she had finished her beverage soon and with a big sigh she put it back into the drink holder on her left.

Meanwhile Sheldon's fingers dug into the armrest on his right. He couldn't for the life of him concentrate on this stupid movie – not that it would have been important. There was nothing new whatsoever.

Amy's perfume almost drove him insane. He would have loved to concentrate on the documentation but the fact that it was so boring forced his brain to think about other things. First he had thought about trains. Then about String Theory. But then his mind had drifted off to yesterday and the laundry situation and he had immediately had the image of these red lacy pants pop up in his mind. Sheldon had pinched his own thigh, hoping the pain would distract him but it wasn't enough. Someone would have had to punch him in the face or knock him out completely.

Sheldon's eyes lowered and he looked at Amy's naked knees and the hem of the dress, that sat definitely higher now than when she was standing. Sheldon swallowed. Was she possibly wearing that lingerie now?

He forced his eyes back onto the screen.


	19. Chapter 19

If Amy would have been a child, she probably would have laid down now and taken a nap or turned around on her seat and stretched her legs up… or anything children did when they were bored.

She still had one hour to go and the movie hadn't gotten better. Possibly even worse. It was a documentation for someone who had no idea about outer space – but clearly not for people of Sheldon's and Amy's caliber.

Sheldon had kept his eyes on the screen the entire time or at least when she had looked over to him. But she was so bored out of her mind that she couldn't help it anymore.

She leaned over to him and placed his lips close to his ear, to not distract anyone else in the cinema hall. "Please tell me you're as bored as me"

With surprise in his eyes he turned to face her and nodded. "I am"

She grinned and leaned back, not taking her look away from him. "This documentation is a joke"

"It's worse than a joke. It's malarkey." Sheldon spit the words out like it was bad food, staring back at the screen with a grumpy face. "I feel ashamed that I posted a photo of the cinema tickets on facebook."

"You did?" Amy giggled.

Sheldon nodded and sighed.

"Bad for you, Sheldon"

"I tagged you"

"Oh…"

He grinned and leaned his head back as well. He was astonished that she hadn't seen it yet. Usually she got this big proud smile on her face whenever she realized that he had tagged her in any facebook status. He knew that a lot of Amy's acquaintances and part of her family still believed he was made up and a simple product of her imagination. But even though he sometimes tagged her in his social networks – the only way to prove she had a boyfriend, other than one of these preposterous family meetings, were hickeys or sex tapes and Sheldon wasn't ready for either. At least that's what he had thought the past few years. Thinking of it now and knowing what each of those things were, he considered it. Sex tapes were probably a little too much… and required sex. But a hickey didn't sound too bad. He looked over to Amy who had her eyes focused on the screen again, rubbing her eyes and trying to keep them open. Sheldon smiled. Then he slowly and carefully leaned over to her.

Amy saw him move closer out of the corner of her eyes and instinctively leaned back towards him. He probably wanted to whisper another comment about how stupid this movie was.

But instead of feeling his warm breath hit her ear, she suddenly felt his soft lips pressed to her neck. She would have shrieked but she felt like there was no air in her lungs and her body was paralyzed. She had heard about the famous "making out in the back row of a cinema" thing but had never dared to even dream about experiencing it herself one day.

Sheldon had clearly felt that Amy had stiffened but she hadn't complained. So he slowly kissed her neck, bringing lips away a few millimeters and letting them collide with her skin again. When he started sucking softly he heard her hold her breath but she didn't protest. He loved her warm skin, his tongue twirled around on the spot he had sucked between his lips.

It could have been minutes or hours when he finally decided to let go. A big red-blue bruise was clearly visible on Amy's neck. He grinned proudly, then he leaned back into his seat as if nothing had happened.

She couldn't believe it. Was he serious? He had basically set her loins on fire with what he had just done and now he leaned back and stared at the screen? No way. This was not how this was supposed to go on.

Stubbornly Amy leaned over to him. Without any further consideration of her action, she started nibbling his earlobe. Under other circumstances Sheldon would have found this ridiculous and if someone would have told him about this very action he would have probably found it preposterous. But it was so deliciously between the edge of pain and pleasure, that he had to restrain himself from moaning.

Almost automatically Sheldon's left hand slipped down from the armrest and found its place on Amy's naked knee. She let go of his earlobe and nuzzled her nose against his neck, taking in the amazing baby powder smell.

Sheldon closed his eyes for a second, then he slowly turned his head. Amy moved aback an inch and stared directly into the blue pools that were his eyes.

Just like two magnets drawn to each other their lips met and mushed together, clumsily at first but more and more passionate by the second. It was only a matter of minutes till Amy's hands were swaddled around his neck, pressing him closer, their tongues carefully and slowly caressing and exploring each other. Amy could feel heat radiating from Sheldon and she herself couldn't ignore that throbbing feeling from a certain point of her body anymore. Despite that, Sheldon's hand on her knee had slipped higher and when his fingers had collided with the hem of her dress it hadn't stopped him. His hand had disappeared under her dress, the hem pooling around his wrist.

Amy felt his hand slowly wandering higher and higher, she broke the kiss and held her breath, feeling his hot lips collide with her neck again immediately.

Just a few inches before what Amy had wanted him to touch for a little eternity, her brain snapped back into rationality mode and she pressed her legs together and shoved his hand back down with her own.

Confusedly Sheldon let go of her neck and looked at her.

"Not here" Amy whispered.

She expected him to be catapulted back into reality and run away to rinse his mouth with alcohol and disinfect his hands. Of course she had wanted this for a long time but this wasn't the right location and they couldn't go too far here anyway.

"Let's go" She suddenly heard him whisper, eagerly taking her hand and pulling her off her seat.

In a hasty manner he helped her get back into her coat, while a flabbergasted Amy stood there with her mouth half open, not entirely sure the last few seconds had really happened. Sheldon would have never left a cinema before the end of a movie. Ever.

But something inside of him was burning and it was his desire for his girlfriend. While he dragged her out of the cinema hall, there was no stopping of his eidetic memory. How she had tossed and turned in bed. Her moans. Her reddened cheeks. Biting her lips. The red lace panties. The sweet taste of her neck. The velvet skin of her thigh.

He had to have her. Now.

* * *

The car windows were breath-clouded and Amy's quiet moans faded away in the dead of night on the lonely parking spot.

There were only a few more cars in that huge lot but they parked far away and if the drivers of these vehicles would go straight to their cars – which Sheldon and Amy hoped they would – they wouldn't even be able to recognize the slightly out of breath couple on the backseat.

Amy's nether regions were throbbing with lust but apparently Sheldon had decided to let her beg because his hands hadn't gone further than on her upper thigh. She had managed to peek down a few times and was sure that the huge bulge in his pants were neither his keys nor his phone.

Heavy-heartedly Sheldon pulled his hand back and started unbuttoning Amy's coat. It only took his flying fingers a minute, then he hesitantly put his hands on Amy's waist, moving his lips back to hers and deepening their kiss within a few seconds. His tongue was demanding, as if all the hunger for her that had built up within him over the past years, spilled out at once all of a sudden. The surprised sound Amy made vibrated against his lips and triggered him even more. His right hand wandered up her side, higher and higher until it finally found what it had been searching for.

Amy arched her back towards him, as she felt his warm big hand on her breast. His fingers seemed to burn through the lightpink fabric as he started kneading her heated flesh. Amy felt herself get impatient, her body was screaming for release. He had managed to build up a sexual tension within her, that she hadn't felt in all of the years of her existence. Slowly and carefully she placed one hand on his knee, waiting for his reaction. But nothing changed, his kiss was still passionate, his right hand still very curious.

Amy shoved her hand higher on his lap and she didn't stop anymore until she reached the throbbing bulge. She curiously started tracing the shape with her fingers, poking it here and there and hearing Sheldon's breathing get heavy and deep.

He went back to kissing her neck, up to her earlobe, while she was still caressing and teasing what seemed to grow even more under her hand.

"Oh, Amy"

She had never heard his voice being so raw and deep before. It sent a heavenly shiver down her spine, collapsing in a little nub full of 8,000 nerves which seemed to pulse all at once.

A sharp knock on the car window let them scatter in fear. Amy took a deep breath and buzzed the window down.

The bright light of the police officer's flashlight made them both squint their eyes.

"The cinema is already closed so we'll close the barriers of this parking lot" The police officer smiled as Amy nodded and put her coat back on in a hurry, climbing out of the car and slamming the backdoor shut.

"I am sorry. We forgot the time." She murmured.

"I bet you did" The police officer grinned and turned back around to walk back to his car.

Amy sighed and touched her cheeks. Hot and for sure bright red. Great.


	20. Chapter 20

Sheldon hadn't managed to take her eyes off of her. They had gone into a completely new territory and he had to admit that he liked it. They had calmed down, Amy had stopped for them to get milkshakes. The police officer had killed the mood and Amy hated him for it. Sheldon had been on the edge of launching into a rant attack and therefore Amy had pulled her car over and gotten him a strawberry shake. It had calmed him down immediately.

"Oh no" Amy sighed as some thick raindrops landed on her windshield. Just a few moments later a deep thunder rolled over Pasadena and made their eardrums vibrate.

Sheldon took a sip from his milkshake again and looked up into the sky. Even though it was nighttime, it was obvious to see that a huge thunderstorm was about to go down.

Amy bit her lip while she peeked outside to see if she could find a parking spot. She only got one around the corner.

By the time she had parked her car, hell had seemingly broke loose. The raindrops were pouring down on Earth as if the sky was afraid the ground might die of thirst.

"Shall we wait here a little for it to calm down?" Amy asked, staring through her now blurry windshield.

"Doesn't make any sense" Sheldon mumbled, browsing through the weather app on his phone. "This is going to last all night"

"Great" Amy grumbled. "On three?"

Sheldon put his phone back into his pocket and nodded at her.

They both counted and simultaneously opened the doors. No matter how fast they ran to the apartment complex, by the time they had entered it, they both were soaked.

Sheldon looked down on himself and sighed. Then he looked over to Amy, who wiped her wet hair out of her face and looked back at him. They started laughing.

* * *

Amy sunk down deeper into the bathtub, some of the foam tickling her nose. Sheldon had taken a quick shower, then he had taken her temperature and drawn her a hot bath since she had sneezed once. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Her brain still seemed to be unable to process what had happened in the car today. And in the cinema. Has it been real or has it been a dream? He had wanted her, she had clearly felt that.

Amy smiled to herself. A knock on the door let her eyes bust open again.

_Knock knock knock._

"Amy?"

_Knock knock knock._

"Amy?"

_Knock knock knock._

"Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy sat up.

"My bathrobe is in there and… it's my tooth brush time…" Sheldon's voice sounded kind of hesitant but Amy knew that there were some routines he would never break.

She made sure again that the foam covered all the important parts of her body, then she took a deep breath. "Okay, come in"

The bathroom door opened with a quiet squeak, Sheldon carefully peeking inside with only one eye open. He seemed to relax a little when he realized that Amy was fully covered in foam. A little sheepishly he entered the room, closing the door again and grabbing his bathrobe from the hook. He put it on and sighed happily.

Then, without a comment, he shuffled over to the sink and started brushing his teeth. Amy was confused but it was probably a weird situation for him. She leaned back again and closed her eyes.

Sheldon glanced in the mirror. When he realized that Amy's eyes were closed an enamored sigh left his lips and he almost forgot to move his hand while brushing his teeth. He had never seen such a beautiful human being before. Others might have seen Amy as this little grey mouse, the nerdy invisible girl. But to him she was the most wonderful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

His look travelled down and he saw the red lace panties lying on the floor. Sheldon choked on the toothpaste and nearly coughed his lungs out.

Amy opened her eyes and sat back up. "Sheldon!"

She quickly grabbed a nearby towel, stood up and wrapped it around her body, before she stepped out of the tub and patted Sheldon's back.

When he caught his breath again he turned to her, watery-eyed and nodded. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" She looked concerned, her hand still lying on his back.

"Yes. I am." His look almost pierced through her emerald pupils as he got lost in them.

She smiled, pushing a few wet strands of hair behind her ears.

They stood there for a few moments, looking at each other. Then Sheldon licked his lip and cleared his throat. "I apologize, I think you want to finish your bath"

"It's okay, I was finished already", she reassured him.

"Oh!" Sheldon nodded. "Anyway. It's bed time. Good night, Amy."

He turned around and left the bathroom.

Amy sighed. They would probably never get back to the point they had reached today.

* * *

An hour later Sheldon was lying in his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling sleeplessly. He hated thunderstorms. He had never told anyone but he had always hated them – as a kid, as a teenager and he still did.

As another lightning stroke, followed by earthshaking thunder, he shuddered. Sheldon wanted to get up and knock onto Leonard's door but as he sat up the realization that he wasn't here anymore, stroke him. Sheldon knew that everyone thought of him as a little baby sometimes but he hadn't minded. He wasn't afraid to admit fear. But he was towards Amy.

Sheldon laid back down and started biting around on his lip, flinching every time he heard thunder. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep if this was to continue and according to his weather app, it would.

Sheldon stared at the bright screen of his phone, then he opened his texting program and started typing.

'_Can you sleep with this unholy noise?'_

Contacts. Amy. Send.

He heard her phone buzz in the next room and immediately regretted his decision to message her. How awkward. But it only took a huge puff of wind to erase the doubts from his mind.

Buzzing.

'_No. And it's very cold in here. Would it be possible to turn the heat up a little?'_

Sheldon sighed. This woman had turned most of his life around and now she wanted to turn the heat up? What a little vixen.

'_It should be warm enough. Use your blanket, Miss Fowler.'_

And send.

He heard her phone buzz again and grinned. Then he heard steps and looked to his door in confusion. The steps came closer, then the door was pushed open.

"I did use my blanket, Captain Obvious!" Amy stood in the doorway, arms akimbo.

She was wearing one of her night gowns but the length of these hideous things had significantly shortened and it also seemed tighter than the one she had worn back in the past.

"Then you should maybe put on a little bit more" Sheldon answered, supporting his head with his hand.

"Thanks, dad" Amy sighed and turned back around.

"Wait!" Sheldon sat up straight.

His girlfriend turned around and Sheldon swallowed. He didn't know what he was going to do, he only knew he felt less nervous with her in his presence. She looked at him questioning and Sheldon didn't know what to tell her. Stay here and stand there until I've fallen asleep? No, even he knew he couldn't ask her that.

A lightning seemingly stroke a little river nearby and the thunder following it nearly caused Sheldon's eardrums to burst.

"Would you mind staying here tonight?" He hastily mumbled, eyes pressed shut, trying to calm himself down.

Amy's jaw dropped as she stood in the doorway, kind of lost. Was he serious? Was this a cruel joke?

"Are you sure, Sheldon?"

He opened his eyes again, looked at her and nodded. Then, the underline the seriousness of his question, he chuted to his left and flapped the blanket aside on the right.

Amy shrugged and went over to his bed, giving him a cool attitude. On the inside she was burning. How long had she dreamt of sleeping in the same bed with him? Watching him fall asleep, waking up next to him.

Carefully she sat down and swung her legs into bed. Three seconds later – without her really realizing what had happened – Sheldon had tugged her in. She was safe and sound in his bed, under the same blanket as him. His heat immediately crawled towards her and made her feel comfortable.


	21. Chapter 21

Sheldon had slept like a baby. He had tried to find a reason other than Amy but there was none. Whenever there had been a thunderstorm nothing had helped. Except for this woman. What had she done to him and his life?

Sheldon rubbed his eyes and looked to his right. She was lying there, still asleep. Her hair was a mess and she seemed to be dreaming. The physicist held his breath, when she tossed herself around onto the other side. When he realized she had relaxed again, he shuffled a little closer to her. She smelt heavenly. Carefully he turned into her direction and put his hand on her hip. She grumbled a little and pressed her body back against his. Sheldon swallowed. The memories of yesterday hit him like a train – and awoke certain parts of his body. To make sure, Sheldon raised the blanket and looked down before sighing. Of course. That little vixen.

His entire body tingled, when he leaned up on his elbow and bent over his girlfriend. His soft lips collided with her neck, tracing up to hear earlobe and back down again close to her shoulder. His hot breath hit her skin and she started moving, obviously waking up.

"Sheldon"

Her voice was a mix of surprise and excitement, sounding rough and tired.

"Good morning" It was just a whisper so close to her ear that no one else but Amy could have ever heard it.

She felt him press his body firmer against hers. His hand on her hip had gone on a trip, down on her tummy, higher and higher until it reached the spot it had already halfway explored yesterday in the car.

He slightly bit her earlobe while kneading the heated flesh resting under his curious fingers. Amy couldn't hold back the moan anymore that had built up in her throat over the past few seconds. Sheldon let go of her earlobe and smiled. "I love it when you moan…"

The neurobiologist clearly felt her cheeks flush and closed her eyes. Thankfully he couldn't see her face.

"It already gave me shivers last time I heard it but, boy, right now…"

"Last time?" She pulled her eyebrows down and turned on her back, staring at him quizzically.

Sheldon stared back at her, eyes wide open. Well, they had gone pretty far within the last days – he might as well tell her. What could happen?

He smiled at her coyly. "Remember the night I was out for movie night at Raj's?"

She nodded but still looked confused.

"Well, I entered the apartment again because I needed the DVDs and I didn't see you so I walked over to your bedroom door and… you were in your bedroom indeed."

Amy recreated the evening in her mind. What was he talking about?

It only took a few moments until she realized. The events of the evening slapped her in the face like a big huge book with the word "Embarrassment" written on the cover and every single page. Her jaw dropped and she felt like her face would burst in flames any second or melt off.

"You… you saw me…"

Sheldon nodded. "It was quite… interesting"

"Wait, you mean you saw that I was… and you didn't just leave again?"

"Well, not immediately"

Nausea spread in Amy's body suddenly. He had watched her do _the thing_. He had just been standing there creepily and watched her?

'_Okay Amy, calm down, he is your boyfriend'_

But no… he didn't have the right. This was awfully private. What he had done had been more than disrespectful. Most of all because he clearly hadn't been interested in a sexual relationship all the time but standing there and watching her get rid of all the frustration _**he**_ was the reason for suddenly was okay?

The nausea turned into flaming rage. She looked at him and before he even knew what had happened, she had slapped him in the face. He clearly felt every single finger burn on his cheek, as he rubbed it in confusion.

Amy rolled out of bed, tears in her eyes.

"Amy…" Sheldon murmured and looked after her.

"NO! YOU JUST… SHUT UP!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Bernadette's jaw dropped as she opened her apartment door and found a devastated Amy standing there, looking like a dog that had been beaten and kicked out of his home. Even though Amy never wore much makeup, her mascara had mixed up with all the tears she had cried and left ugly black streaks on her cheeks.

"Amy!" Bernadette's voice was even more high-pitched than usual, making it clear that she was worried to death.

She grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her into the apartment, slamming the door shut and wrapping her arms around her friend then. Amy sobbed against the petite blonde's shoulder, clinging to her like a little kid to his mom after it had bruised a knee. She was the luckiest person on earth to have her friends.

Penny hadn't been home. Since Amy had had the feeling she would have exploded if she would have gone back to apartment 4A, she had rushed down the stairs before her boyfriend had even had the chance to follow her. Blindly she had driven to the next address that had come to her mind – and it had been Bernadette's and Howard's.

"Sit down. I'll make you tea." Bernadette didn't let go of Amy, leading her to the couch. Only when she had made sure that Amy was sitting there safely, she hurried over to the kitchen and put some water into the water boiler, dropping two teabags into a cup and rushing back to her friend.

"What happened?" Bernadette wiped a few tear-wet strands of hair out of Amy's face.

"Sheldon is a jerk!" Amy's choked voice just reflected all the pain she felt.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Bernadette the reason. That story was more than embarrassing and no one's business. On the other hand she was rather sure, that Sheldon would spill it out to Leonard, who would tell Penny and then… well, then everyone would know. Amy hid her face behind her hands and sighed. She knew she had no other choice than talking to Sheldon and usually she did this straight away; it was what their relationship was based on. They talked out every problem immediately. This was how they worked. But she was too humiliated and embarrassed to face him right now. She would need a night alone and hoped she'd be able to talk to him then without her emotions bursting out of her again.

* * *

Sheldon was wrapped in a big blanket, an entire Thermos bottle of chamomile tea resting on the couch table, untouched. He didn't feel like drinking. Or eating. Or beathing.

He put a Star Trek DVD in but it didn't cheer him up as much as he had hoped. His thoughts were circling, stumbling and falling, too loud and too brutal. Amy would leave him. She already had.

Sheldon felt hot tears burning in his eyes. He was not one to usually cry about anything interpersonally, but Amy was more important to him, than she knew. More than anyone knew and would ever know. She was as essential as air, water and his spot. Once again his look dropped on his phone but there was nothing. Just an empty screen. No call, no text message. Also his laptop had stayed silent, the button next to Amy's name on Skype showing 'offline'.

He had no idea where she was and he was worried. He had gone to Penny's apartment but no one had answered. After calling Leonard he had found out, that they had gone to a spa together and then listened to a 10 minute rant from his best friend about how much he hated spas and how unhygienic he found the pedicure tools they were using. At one point Sheldon had just cut him off and dropped his phone back on the couch table. His fingers had hovered over her name and the green phone button countless times but he hadn't had the courage. He had – how Penny would have said – fucked up. Sheldon briefly closed his eyes when he felt the first hot tear looking for a way down his cheek. He quickly took a sip of tea and another and another… but it didn't help. Aggressively he shook the blanket off his shoulders and stood up, walking over to the kitchen with his cup. Why wasn't this helping? Chamomile tea had _always_ helped, why wasn't it now when he needed it the most? Angrily he wiped the tears off his face, hastily taking another sip but it didn't calm the rage in his heart. Not at all.

Completely out of control he stepped back and smashed the cup on the tiled kitchen floor, turning around and leaning on the table, taking a few deep breaths. When he felt a little calmer, he looked down on the floor. What had he done? Had this woman really brought him that far? He quickly stepped away from the kitchen to get a broom, when his phone started buzzing. With a few quick steps he was at the couch table.

"Hello?" He barked into the phone, sounding more rude than intended.

"Sheldon" It was Bernadette and she didn't sound happy.

"Is Amy with you?"

"She is"

Sheldon took a deep breath of relief and then cleared his throat. "Could you please pass her the phone?"

"Sheldon… you are a genius, aren't you?"

The physicist rubbed his forehead confusedly. "Indeed. Why?"

"Then you should have figured out that if Amy would have wanted to talk to you, she would have called you herself. She needs some time alone. She will sleep here tonight and contact you tomorrow. And don't you dare come here!"

Irritatedly he stared at the phone. Bernadette had hung up without letting him answer. But Sheldon didn't have the strength and mindset to call back and complain. He was relieved that Amy had found shelter at Bernadette's. It was everything that mattered now; her having someone to take care of her and make her feel better. Of course Sheldon would have wished he could have been that person but he also knew that this was just impossible at the moment.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's note: Ohhhh gosh guys, sorry, that was a bad cliffhanger to leave you on. I am sooo sorry! I've been quite busy. Here's your update and definitely stay tuned for the next chapter… it's gonna be… well, how would Amy say?! Dirty, dirty, dirty… ;D**_

* * *

Amy took a deep breath and stared at her phone for the umpteenth time. 7am. Finally. She had been awake almost the entire night, only slept for mostly half an hour, then woke up again. She rubbed her eyes. Today was the day she'd face Sheldon again.

Usually she wasn't someone to run away when a bump came up in a relationship but she hadn't had the nerves and the courage to look into his eyes again yesterday. It had confused him – he had repeatedly texted her. She knew she had broken their routine – their routine of talking about everything right away. And that's how Amy liked it, it was what kept their relationship going. She slowly rolled out of the guest bed and stretched. Some bones in her back cracked and Amy groaned, then she slowly and quietly made her way out of the guestroom. She felt like she could really use a cup of coffee but she didn't want to disturb anyone so she got ready in the bathroom, wrote a quick "Thanks for everything" note and put it on the kitchen counter before she left the apartment. She felt nowhere near ready to drive back to apartment 4A but would she ever? Probably not.

Her mouth was already dry by the time she got into her car. She had no idea how to start the conversation or how to even face him but she hoped she'd know it when the situation was there. She still had a ten minute drive ahead of her.

* * *

Ten minutes flew by like nothing. Amy's palms were sweaty when she absentmindedly pressed the elevator button. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't working.

She shook her head about herself – had this thing ever worked since she had first sat foot into this apartment complex?

'Get yourself together, Fowler. Now.' She angrily thought to herself.

She thought about yesterday again and about how easily Sheldon had smashed the news into her face as if it had been nothing. He had clearly disturbed her privacy and it was beyond Amy how he could not have seen that. Or maybe he had and just hadn't cared?!

By the time Amy had reached the fourth floor she had built up all the rage inside of her again. Maybe that would help her find the right words.

She realized that she didn't have her keys with her and raised her hand to knock. But before she even managed to put her knuckles down on the cold wood, the door opened and a tired looking Sheldon with messy hair stood there. He crossed his arms, his fingers insecurely drawing circles on the soft fabric of his bathrobe.

Amy felt all her anger puff out within a nanosecond. The look on his face, his hair, the stubble on his chin, the bags under his eyes – it all showed her that he had had a sleepless night and she knew that he had been thinking and hopefully come to the conclusion that he was sorry for what he had done.

Amy felt the strong urge to hug him but she restrained herself. After all she still had to pick a bone with him.

Without a word she shoved herself past him, his baby powder smell not going unnoticed, and sat down on the sofa with a deep sigh. She heard how he quietly closed the door and then came shuffling over, carefully sinking down onto his spot and looking at Amy like a little boy ready to be scolded.

"What you did was wrong. And disrespectful." Amy tried not to look at him. She needed to state her point of view and help him understand why she had rushed away yesterday.

"Please don't ever leave again" He said in a muffled tone of voice.

Amy looked up in surprise and found tears in his eyes. All of a sudden she felt sorry. She had hurt him, too, and had not realized it. She should have talked to him yesterday.

"Sheldon, I was overwhelmed and embarrassed, I…"

Her mouth shut as she got pulled into a hug and felt him nuzzle into her hair, his hot breath against her neck, his strong arms wrapped around her.

It only lasted a moment, then he cleared his throat and pulled back again. "I promise, Amy, I did not intend to hurt or embarrass you. I just couldn't stop watching. It was… taking me in."

She swallowed and lowered her look, hoping not to blush too much. "Apology accepted. I could still go for a cup of tea."

Sheldon immediately jumped up and ran over to the kitchen, preparing two cups – and put two teabags into one with a grin on his face.

Amy stood up and wandered over to him. "Please promise to always tell me things like that immediately"

He had apparently thought they would have dropped the topic – he seemed confused for a moment. But then he nodded and lowered his look. Amy knew he felt ashamed now. And that was good… on the one hand. On the other, thinking about it now; Sheldon had watched her and it had _taken him in_. Something sexual had taken him in. That were interesting news.

* * *

Amy had called in sick at work. Sheldon hadn't. That was the reason why he was hanging on the sofa exhausted in the evening while Amy was halfway alright again. Penny and Bernadette had been over throughout the day and Amy had managed not to tell them what exactly had happened. She had just explained to them that Sheldon had done something terribly wrong and Penny had just raised an eyebrow, not even slightly surprised. But ranting the rest of her embarrassment and pain away with her best friends had helped a lot and Amy didn't feel uncomfortable anymore.

"What movie is that?" Sheldon asked, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

"Grease" Amy could hardly contain her excitement.

Sheldon opened his mouth to protest but then shut it again. He had ruined enough, to complain about one of her favorite movies now seemed like an unintelligent move. Of course she had seen the look on his face but she just grinned to herself and decided to ignore it.

The movies started and Amy snuggled against the sofa and covered herself with a blanket. She couldn't have been happier that everything seemed alright again. Of course the entire situation was still a little tense but Amy was sure this would pass within the next few days. She tried to concentrate on the movie but her eyes kept wandering to her boyfriend. _He had seen her. And he had not ran away screaming._ Somehow it was a big compliment… if only it wouldn't have been so embarrassing. Amy couldn't have been any happier about not using Gerard that day – he probably would have never kissed her again, thinking it would be the same toothbrush she was using for her teeth. Thankfully she also had decided to cover herself with the blanket. She blushed and almost squirmed thinking about lying on the bed, legs wide spread and without any privacy shield… and Sheldon standing in front of her basically.

Amy had never been somebody who was insecure of her body – but she also knew Sheldon, and she had no idea how he would react to seeing a woman fully naked and in such a situation. He probably would have been traumatized.

'_Or maybe it would have turned him on and he would have joined you'_, a little voice in her mind whispered.

Amy felt some tingling in her nether regions and pressed her lips together, knitting her eyebrows and trying to concentrate on the TV screen again.

No, her hormones needed to stop doing that immediately. She was sure that nothing sexual whatsoever would happen anytime soon. They had probably taken five steps back again with everything that had happened. Sheldon would be aware of what he would do and he would not make a single sexual move towards her within the next few months. Now how was her brain occupied again with the thought about having sex with him, making sweet love to him, being on and off him all night long?

"Are you okay?" Sheldon whispered.

Amy cringed, dropped out of her thoughts, and looked at him, eyes wide as saucers.

"Your cheeks are unnaturally rosy…" He laid his head aside a little as he watched her and his lopsided smile sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, maybe just my body temperature since I'm under the blanket" She shrugged it off her shoulders and then smiled at him innocently.

He nodded but he didn't seem convinced. Amy was relieved when he decided to bring his concentration back to the TV. These would be hard times ahead of her… harder than usual.


	23. Chapter 23

Amy had definitely avoided going to bed because she had been insecure what to do. Simply going to Sheldon's would have been weird – but she also did not want to sleep in her own. All of her thinking had led to her falling asleep on the sofa. She had desperately tried to keep herself awake, even by stupid things like pinching her own thigh, but it hadn't been enough. At some point she had just dozed off.

Sheldon had propped his elbow on the arm rest and his hand basically held his head. He yawned and was more than relieved when _Grease_ finally ended and he looked at the end credits.

"Nice movie. Although, technically it was a musical made into a…" He looked up and saw that Amy was fast asleep, facing his direction but her head lying on the backrest.

"And I kept myself awake" Sheldon mumbled with a sigh and pressed the Stop button on the remote control. The credits disappeared and the screen turned black. The living room darkened, the only thing still lighting it a little, was the moonlight from outside.

Sheldon stood up and stretched his back. Then he carefully tapped her arm a bit. "Amy"

The neurobiologist didn't react at all.

"Amy" He now rubbed her arm a little and Amy groaned.

She opened one eye and looked at him. "What?"

"Time to go to bed"

"I'll sleep here"

She must have been really tired, her voice was just a muffled mess. Sheldon sighed and crossed his arms. "Miss Fowler, it's time for bed. Stand up and walk into the bedroom!"

Amy turned around so her back was leaning against the rest and shook her head. "Just let me sleep here"

Sheldon knitted his eyebrows, then he snorted and leaned down, throwing Amy's arms around his neck. He lifted her up. Instinctively Amy slung her legs around his hips and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Oh my, woman" Sheldon sighed and carried her all the way into his bedroom. He carefully placed her on her side of the bed. Her arms fell down sloppily and she was fast asleep again immediately.

He grinned and shook his head. That little vixen.

* * *

_Her hand slowly slid into his boxers. He bit his full lower lip, breathing in sharply as he felt her warm flesh and could exactly feel how she smiled. He swallowed and closed his eyes. He felt his own lust eating him up, the dangerous throbbing Amy had wrapped her hand around now. Every atom in his body tingled as she stroked his whole length two or three times before she let go of it again. He groaned in frustration but she was already on to something new._

_With a sassy smile she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled it down. His erection popped out and up and Sheldon flinched a little. He opened his eyes, looking down. She seemed proud of what she had achieved – well knowing that what had happened to his nether regions was solely her fault._

"_That's pretty stunning, Dr. Cooper" She smiled, her voice being nothing but a rough and raw purring._

_Sheldon grinned, still looking at her. The fact he could see now how her small hand grabbed his hard shaft nearly robbed him of his sanity. He moaned loudly when she started stroking it again. He almost couldn't believe that she had never done this before. She was perfect at it. Maybe too perfect._

"_Amy" He moaned, squirming a little._

_His eyes darted open when he suddenly felt something soft and warm. He looked down. Amy's tongue was caressing his tip. He swallowed hard again as her emerald eyes found his baby blues. She held his gaze while her skilled tongue kept twirling around the head of his penis._

"_You're driving me insane, woman" He whispered._

_He felt a vibration when she laughed. He bit his lip. He was almost there, he knew it._

"_Amy… maybe you should stop"_

_But she didn't. He stared at her again quizzically but her look showed him that she wasn't going to stop. She wanted this and she also wanted what was going to happen. Her lips closed around his throbbing tip. Sheldon let his head sink back into the pillow again. Almost. Almost…_

* * *

Sheldon sat straight up in bed. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. The erection that had formed in his pajama pants was painful. He wiped his face with his hand and then looked over to Amy. She was still fast asleep, not sensing anything that has been going on next to her. Sheldon swallowed and pushed the blanket aside. He had to occupy his thoughts otherwise.

Even though walking into the kitchen was still a painful endeavor due to what was going on in his pants, he managed it slowly and instantly started the water kettle. He needed chamomile tea. Maybe it didn't only help with an upset mind… or maybe it was his mind that was upset. Something was clearly wrong. He had never dreamed of things like these.

He sat down and leaned his head into his hands. His brain began to work and throw tons of information at him at once but it all came down to one: Most dreams were filled with wishful thinking. Sometimes the wishes were clear, sometimes they were well hidden. Not that Sheldon would have given any care in the world about psychology… but there was something about it, that made him think the doofus of sciences could be right for once.

He poured the hot water over the teabag and the calming smell hit his nose immediately. It was reassuring – something in his world that was still steady, like it had used to be. Amy sure had changed a lot and he hadn't minded. But now… there was something that he had never thought would ever happen. He wanted her. He had wanted to hold her hand and kiss her, this had all developed slowly and over some time and Sheldon had been okay with it, he had adjusted to it and just given in to the thought that his brilliant mind had also been occupied with some basic needs of a human in love. But now he wanted her sexually and this was something that would have scared him at an earlier point in their relationship. But maybe this was just the next logical step; handholding, hugging, kissing… and sex.

The thought didn't make him cringe anymore. No, maybe it could be really appealing. Maybe it would be nice to be so close to Amy – to feel her in the closest way possible. He was comfortable around her. And according to a conversation one or two years ago, Penny had reassured Sheldon that Amy was clearly interested in a physical relationship, which also included coitus apparently.

Sheldon quickly took a big sip of tea when he realized how real all of this became now. She was only a few steps away, technically he could have had sex right now. He nervously rubbed his neck and looked past the fridge. He didn't know why but he had expected her to come over into the kitchen now. Maybe he would have wanted her to reassure him, to tell him it would be okay and that he wouldn't have to be nervous. But deep down inside he knew that Amy wouldn't make the first step. She was too afraid and he knew why; after all he was a flight risk. Chances could have been he'd lock in his room for a week.

Sheldon knew too well that the time would come soon. He couldn't ignore his body anymore. No matter how much the logical side of his brain told him that he could fight these basic urges – his body had become rebellious… haunting him with dreams like these. No. There was no way around it. And to his own surprise, Sheldon didn't even find it bad or scary anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

It had taken three cups of chamomile tea for Sheldon to calm down enough to go back to bed. He entered his room and the first thing he saw was Amy. He smiled and quietly walked over to his side of the bed. Quietly he slipped under the covers and turned to face his girlfriend. She was the prettiest human he had ever laid eyes upon. He didn't care what all the others thought of her; she was beautiful. And – as far as he could judge – also pretty sexy.

The way her brown hair was spread over the pillow, how her chest rose and sunk from her steady calm breathing rhythm. It was magnificent. Her lips looked softer than ever. It almost physically hurt to not kiss her but he didn't want to wake her. Even though he had already partly accepted his basic urges, he still wanted their first time to be special… and not some quick horny procedure done in the middle of the night with a tired partner.

He sighed. He would have to talk with her about his needs and even though he had always been confident that she had wanted him also in a physical way, it made him nervous to think about this talk now. But he had learned better: It was important to talk. Otherwise there'd be a misunderstanding again and he didn't need this… now that he wanted her more than ever.

* * *

Howard put his phone back into his pocket with a smile and looked up into his friends' curious faces. "It's set. Bernadette agreed. We'll all have an evening of wonderful food and table top games together at our place!"

The little group of friends cheered. It seemed like forever that they all had had time to come together to have fun. Even though Amy would have loved having Girls Night, she was kind of relieved that she didn't have to explain why she had forgiven Sheldon after she had cried and rioted so much about him only two days ago. She was sure her friends weren't going to ask her about that with all the guys around.

"Shall we bring anything?" Leonard asked, raking around in his salad.

"I actually have no clue" Howard mumbled. "I'll ask Bernadette later and will text you then"

He shot a careful glance at Amy who just smiled at him and signalized him that everything was okay again. To underline this, she laid her hand on Sheldon's. He almost choked on his mac and cheese while the others stared at the couple with eyes wide as saucers. Amy had realized all of this of course but she decided to ignore it.

"What will we play?"

"Uh… uhmmm…" Howard stuttered, still staring at her hand lying on Sheldon's.

"Dungeons and Dragons, I suppose" Leonard was the first one to find his voice again.

Amy nodded with a smile, pulled her hand back and proceeded eating like nothing had happened. Sheldon's cheeks had clearly and visibly flushed and he stared down at his hand as if he had just discovered he had it. Then he looked at Amy and a slight lopsided smile appeared on his lips for a few seconds.

"Anyway. Time to go back to work. I will text you about later!" Howard grabbed his tray and got off his chair, throwing one last confused glance at Sheldon and Amy.

The group nodded and then proceeded with smalltalk for the rest of the lunch break. No one dared to mention Sheldon's and Amy's apparently new found intimacy.

* * *

"A salad. She is making an entire brisket but you mean to tell me she cannot cut up some carrots?" Sheldon shook his head in his typical manner.

Amy just sighed and grabbed a few tomatoes and cucumbers from the fridge. She placed them on the kitchen counter next to a big bowl, a bottle of vinegar, a bottle of oil and a cutting board. She washed the vegetables and then grabbed a glass to mix the marinade.

Sheldon was just standing next to her, sipping his tea and still complaining about how preposterous Bernadette's request had been.

"Sheldon, instead of nagging you could help me cut the tomatoes" She tossed two of them towards him and he clumsily caught them.

He grumbled a little but grabbed a knife and started cutting the tomatoes into little pieces next to her, while Amy punched the sharp blade into the cucumber. Sheldon flinched. Again. And again.

"Could you do that a little softer?" He murmured, not thinking she would have really heard him.

But she had. "Excuse me?"

"What you do with that cucumber looks… cruel"

Amy's mouth hung open, she looked into his face, then back to the cucumber. Then she quickly bit her lower lip not to grin. No, impossible. This innuendo would have never ever come to his mind.

"If you're as rough with everything else that shape, then I might consider ending our relationship…"

He had mumbled it again and yet again Amy had understood every word. She let her knife sink down and stared at her boyfriend. No doubt, he had definitely meant _that_. She was surprised – since when did he even remotely mention anything like that?

"Are you alright?" She asked with an insecure smile.

He looked up and stared in her eyes deadpan. "Does it make you uncomfortable when I refer to my penis?"

Amy was sure she would faint right that moment but somehow her body managed to keep her on her feet. She was close to feel his forehead. It _must_ have been a fever or anything like that. Without being able to talk she just stared at him with her big green eyes.

"Does it?" He asked again.

"Nooo" She laughed her insecurity away. "Why would it? We're both adults."

She quickly turned around and proceeded slaughtering the cucumber. Sheldon watched her and then grabbed her wrist. She immediately stopped her movement and looked back up to him.

With a fast and sure movement he drove his head closer to hers and before she could even understand what was about to happen, his lips had hit hers. He pressed them firmly against her, wanting to let her know this way how much he wanted her. But before he could even intensify the collision of their lips, Amy's phone rang and she was so surprised, she jumped back.

Sheldon felt like he wanted to throw the device out of the window. Frustratedly he continued cutting up the tomato, while Amy rushed over to her phone and answered it. It was Bernadette apparently. How did Leonard and Penny manage to have coitus so often and he couldn't even kiss her without a distraction?

She continued talking for a few minutes, then she finally hung up and put her phone back on the couch table. She turned around. Sheldon was back to business – cutting the vegetables and putting them in the bowl. It didn't seem like he had waited for her so they could go back to where they had stopped.

Amy swallowed her frustration down and went back, putting on a smile. "Did you cut everything?"

"Yes" He seemed grumpy but shoved the bowl towards her. "Here, put the marinade in and then let's go"

He turned around and went away from the kitchen but he stopped in front of his bedroom door. It hadn't been her fault. Sheldon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. God, he had managed to keep his hormones under control for so long, why was it so hard now? He went back to the kitchen.

"Amy, I am sorry" Sheldon sighed and stepped behind her.

She turned around, a sad but forgiving smile on her face. "No, I am sorry. I should have muted my phone."

He shrugged and nodded. True, that would have been a great idea.

Amy grinned and tiptoed to quickly kiss his cheek. "Okay. Let's go. I'm sure the dungeon is waiting for us!"


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: Guuuuysss, I love all of you and your support. I'll be in Berlin for the next few days so there won't be an update but trust me, the next one's gonna be nice :P Thank you all so much and keep the comments coming :) gives me so much motivation to keep writing!**_

* * *

Bernadette placed the brisket on the table. It was Howard's mom recipe and she couldn't have been any prouder that her husband had tried and approved of it already. She smiled, staring at the big table. The brisket and all the delicious looking salads draped around it. Raj had even baked two cakes for dessert.

Howard stood up from his chair to cut up the brisket. His friends handed him his plates and he filled it with the deliciously steaming meat.

When all of their plates were filled with all the goodness on the table, Howard looked around with a big smile. "Bon appétit, Nerdmigos!"

The group laughed and started eating.

Sheldon couldn't help but side-eye Amy while she innocently shoved a piece of cucumber into her mouth. He grinned and lowered his eyes back on his plate, hoping she hadn't seen that he had looked.

"We need to settle one thing right now" Raj murmured with a full mouth, clearly enjoying Bernadette's brisket. "Who's gonna be the Dungeon Master?"

"Do we get to vote?" Sheldon looked up from his plate.

"I suppose that's fair" Leonard shrugged. "I vote for myself"

"I vote for Leonard, too… but… only because I really don't care" Penny looked around deadpan to underline her statement and then concentrated on her plate again, while Leonard shot her a deadly glance.

"Well then, out of solidary, I go for Howard" Bernadette smiled at her husband and he smiled back.

"I'd go for Howard, too" Raj sheepishly agreed.

Sheldon, whose mouth was full of food, nodded eagerly and Amy just shrugged. "Yeah, Howard, I guess"

Leonard raised his hands. "Okay, okay. He won. He's the Dungeon Master."

"Don't worry" Penny sighed and ran her hand through the hair on the back of his head. "You still are the coolest guy I know"

"Don't even try" Leonard mumbled and quietly kept eating.

Bernadette kept getting compliments about the brisket and with each, her smile became brighter.

Amy was the first one to finish. Completely filled she leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Full already?" Sheldon quietly asked while the others already had another conversation going on.

Amy nodded.

"How about some more cucumber?"

She looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw Sheldon's cheeky grin. What had happened to him? Was there anything she had missed? Of course, they had gotten quite intimate the other day but usually when something like that got interrupted or ended, Sheldon was not someone to simply tie in with it again.

"Hey, did you like it?" Howard asked towards Amy but she was still so flabbergasted by her boyfriend, that she didn't even hear her friend.

Howard squinted a little. "Amy?"

"Y-yes…?" She stuttered and blinked a few times, looking at him.

"Did you like dinner?" He smiled and she just nodded and looked away again.

Howard actually had tried to subtly ask if she was okay but she seemed to have missed the point. He wondered what in the world Sheldon had said again to calm her. How could this man mess up so badly and still manage to keep this great woman in his life? She must have really loved him a lot and Howard wondered if Sheldon even knew how lucky he was.

* * *

Everyone was having a blast at the Dungeons and Dragons game and it was probably mostly because Penny had gotten a little, well… _tipsy_ and was totally lost in the game.

"Die, you stupid, ogre… die, die, die!" She smashed the dice onto the little couch table and a second later both her hands hit the tabletop, her eyes being actually way too close to the dice. "Fifteen!"

"Fourteen" Leonard corrected her. "But hey, they're still dead"

"YESSSSSSSS!" Penny jumped back into a standing position again and skyrocketed her arms which caused her to get dizzy.

"Oh my" Raj mumbled, when she almost fell onto him. He grabbed her hips and sat her back down next to him. "And I thought _I_ had a problem with alcohol"

"I don't have a problem with it" Penny protested. "We get along very well!"

"Yeah, anyway" Bernadette stared at her deadpan. "No more today"

Penny pouted and leaned back, while Sheldon grabbed the dice. Howard went on with the story. Sheldon's warrior got in trouble; he got caught in a dungeon and even though Sheldon tried to get him out by using a spell, the dice didn't accept his fate.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Only Amy can rescue you now."

The neuroscientist grabbed the dice and told Howard to try rescue Sheldon. Unfortunately Amy's character fell into the dungeon as well and once again the dice only rolled seven.

"Thanks for your help" Sheldon sighed.

Leonard was the next to roll the dice.

"Cast a love spell!" Drunk Penny suddenly woke up from her trance.

"We had that last time, didn't we?" Leonard hissed between his teeth. "I'll try to rescue both of them and walk up to the dungeon, using my magic sword"

"Magic sword, guys, get it? That sounds like a threesomeeee!" Penny giggled in her spot and Raj couldn't help but chuckle. He immediately stopped, when he saw Bernadette's death glare.

"How about we take you to bed, sweetheart?" She asked and already stood up, her voice being so sweet and high-pitched that it could have killed someone immediately by giving them diabetes. Usually not a good sign.

But Penny refused and since no one wanted the evening ruined, Bernadette gave in after Howard begged her to.

Leonard just sighed and rolled the dice.

"Sixteen. You're all free!" Howard seemed relieved. Just as much as Leonard, Amy, and Sheldon.

* * *

Two hours later Penny had somehow managed to talk her friends into drinking a few cocktails she had mixed in the kitchen. It had quite lightened everyone's mood. While Raj was happily sipping his Grasshopper, Sheldon stared at his Swimming Pool. "That is preposterous. A swimming pool doesn't have this shade of blue."

"And a Grasshopper doesn't have this shade of green. But it helps tolerate you." Raj mumbled, hiccupping.

Sheldon stared at him and slowly blinked, then he grinned. His friend grinned back and they raised their glasses to each other.

While the both of them seemed to be having the best time, Bernadette hung in her chair, swaying her Martini glass. "I cannot believe you did you cousin"

"Second cousin. And I was fifteen." Howard sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Now that all of them were drunk, Penny seemed like the least drunk one and looked around. All of her friends were clearly not used to alcohol.

"I'm telling you, I am not gay for Howard" Raj angrily yelled towards Leonard in the meantime. "And even if so, I'd still have better chances with him than _you_."

"Of course you would. He didn't even hold back from his own family." Bernadette mumbled and took another sip.

Leonard just rubbed his temples while Sheldon started giggling.

"Why is the virgin laughing?" The engineer growled and looked up at Sheldon.

"HEY!" Amy shouted and knitted her eyebrows.

"Okay" Penny raised her hands. "Enough of that. We'll play another game to get you all relaxed a little, okay?"

Sheldon stared at the D&amp;D board and then back at his blonde neighbor. It was beyond him how they all could play again in this state of mind. He looked around. Leonard was almost asleep, Howard and Bernadette were staring at the ceiling and Amy seemed a little dizzy. Raj just smiled to himself and no one knew why.

"I have a new game in mind and you all know it" Penny grinned. "Spin the bottle!"

She grabbed the empty wine bottle from the table. "Sheldon. You'll begin."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: I am back home! And even though this is a very short chapter I hope you like it. Also… fair warning; this is the second to last chapter. But not to worry – there is still one chapter left! And it's gonna be dirty dirty dirty. Also, I already have a new fanfic planned. I love all of you for your support. Honestly. It means so much to me. Also, thank you tons for your reviews, I smile so much when I read them!**_

* * *

"I refuse. This is preposterous." Like a cold shower, Penny's idea had immediately sobered him up. He had never played Spin The Bottle but he sure had caught his sister playing it with her giggly friends once and it had been a horror to watch. He was not interested in this nonsense, all the germs and all the spit. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Deal; you only have to kiss Amy. If you get anyone else, I'll think of something else." The blonde grinned as soon as she saw that he was thinking about it. The alcohol did the rest and he agreed. Penny was absolutely satisfied with herself.

She spun the bottle and it stopped at Leonard.

"Lucky me" Leonard's sarcasm couldn't even have been drowned by alcohol.

Sheldon just glared at him and then looked over to Penny, biting his lip nervously. He knew she could be devilish.

"Sheldon, turn around and bend down" Penny grinned.

Leonard's eyes became wide as saucers. "I don't mean to be a party pooper but I sure as hell won't do this… or else Sheldon will become the party pooper… literally."

Sheldon seemed confused but Penny knitted her eyebrows. "I want you to spank his bottom, not deflorate him"

Leonard nodded and then looked over at his best friend. Sheldon just sighed, stood up and turned around. With a quick and firm hand movement, Leonard slapped Sheldon's ass and then sat back down. The crowd cheered and Bernadette couldn't stop giggling about Sheldon's not so amused facial expression.

"Spin the bottle, Shelly" Penny shoved it towards him.

He hated it when Penny called him Shelly but he was too drunk to lecture her about that fact for the umpteenth time so he just spun the bottle. It pointed at Bernadette. He spun it again and that time it was Raj.

"I have no idea how this game works" Sheldon mumbled after a few minutes of thinking about what he wanted them to do.

"Bernadette, nibble Raj's ear!" Amy helped her boyfriend.

Howard wasn't too happy about it but Bernadette was too drunk to care so she giggled her way over to Raj and placed her lips at his earlobe. Raj chuckled and backed away all ticklish.

They both laughed when Bernadette fell back into her chair, still followed by Howard's angry stare.

The next round was for Leonard and Howard. Bernadette asked them to hug each other and grab each other's asses. Penny was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. She would have loved to feel that free every evening but she knew that it would probably be long before she would get all her friends to drink and be so relaxed again.

"Amy aaaand…" Howard spun the bottle again. "Sheldon!"

"FRENCH KISS!" Penny and Raj screamed at the same time and then high-fived.

Sheldon stared at them in horror while Amy blushed. She was not nearly drunk enough to not care. Did she want their first French kiss to happen like this? Stared at by all of their friends in this really intimate moment? She couldn't even finish the thought because Sheldon's lips already collided with hers. Firmly and more secure than she had ever felt it, his tongue parted her lips and started twirling around hers. She felt like she lost all of the senses and drunk in a way that alcohol could have never managed. It was like every sound around her just vanished, she saw colors even though her eyes were closed. No drug in this world could have made her feel better than Sheldon's kiss did right in that moment.

* * *

Amy had no idea how much time had passed. All she knew was, that when she re-opened her eyes, Raj had already left the party, Howard was in bed, Leonard was half asleep on the kitchen table and her own lips were swollen and hot. But not as hot as Sheldon's breath that was still dangerously close to her. Apparently they had stopped the game and the party also seemed like it had reached its end.

"Are you finished, you two lovebirds?" Penny mumbled, yawning.

Amy cleared her throat and felt herself blush again. Sheldon just got off the sofa and helped himself to a glass of tap water.

"We thought we could share a taxi when going home. Is that alright with you two?"

Amy and Sheldon just nodded. While Penny called the taxi service, Leonard had managed to fall fully asleep and Bernadette was already running around in her pajamas and a toothbrush in her mouth.

"It was a nice party" Sheldon smiled and put the glass into the dishwasher.

"It was, indeed" Bernadette mumbled, trying not to spit toothpaste on her floor while talking.

Penny hung up and walked over to Leonard. "Taxi's gonna be here in 5 minutes, get ready, guys!"

Amy got off the sofa and felt a little dizzy but managed to keep herself together. She grabbed her bag and walked over to the door, followed by Sheldon.

"Thank you, Bernadette! Good night!" Amy smiled and waved at her friend, then she stepped out on the corridor. Sheldon walked out right after her. Penny was still busy trying to wake up Leonard.

Amy turned around to face Sheldon. "It really was a nice eveni…"

Her sentence was interrupted by his lips again. She felt the cold texture of the wall in her back when Sheldon pushed her against it. His kiss was firm and wanting and Amy could have sworn she was melting into a little puddle of lustful goo. But she also knew that Sheldon was drunk and that probably made him braver than he would have been otherwise. She wanted to end the kiss but Sheldon wouldn't let go. He grabbed her hips and pulled them against his own, digging his fingers into her sides. Amy's hands automatically found his neck, pulling him in closer. Their tongues had started a dangerous lustful fight that both sucked them in heavenly far. Amy knew she wanted him. Here and now. But she also knew that it was impossible – they weren't alone. And they were drunk. This was not how she had imagined it. On the other hand; was anything ever like you planned it?

"Sheldon" Amy scuffled her senses while she mumbled into his lips. "Let's wait with this until we're back home!"

"I don't want to wait" Suddenly his hand was at the hem of her skirt, roughly pulling it up.

"Sheldon!" Amy hissed, pushing his hand away.

He let go of her, stepping back and staring at her in confusion. Wasn't that what she had wanted for years? And now she rejected him? He was too drunk to realize that a corridor was not exactly the right place to make love.

Luckily in that moment Penny and a tired Leonard stepped out and joined them. Amy wouldn't have been in the right state now to have an argument. But she knew that Sheldon wasn't so drunk that he wouldn't remember what had happened tomorrow morning. And she was curious how he would react to it.


	27. Chapter 27

The taxi ride had been horrible. They had had to stop three times because Leonard had apparently drunken too much for his stomach's liking. This had completely killed the mood – of everything and everyone. But Amy hadn't been mad about it. She had thought it through and having drunk sex surely was good… if you were more experienced. She didn't want her first time with alcohol numbing her brain and senses.

After Penny had dragged her seemingly dying boyfriend up the four floors, they had parted. Sheldon had offered Penny to come over if she needed any help with Leonard but Penny had just shaken her head and told him that she was very experienced with "drunkards". Sheldon then had launched into a laughing fit because of the word game between "Leonard" and "Drunkard". About an hour later Amy and Sheldon had fallen into bed and fallen asleep immediately.

* * *

Sheldon was the first one to wake up that morning. The very first thing he did was washing down two aspirins and climbing back into bed. His thoughts rotated. They had had alcohol yesterday even though he absolutely hated it. But he had had the guts to finally kiss Amy like mommies and daddies do. He looked over to Amy and once again it was beyond him how a single human being – basically just a bunch of blood, flesh and bones – could be so heavenly gorgeous. Her hair was a mess and apparently her nose was itchy because she kept wiping over it with her hand and then angrily knitted her eyebrows in sleep. Sheldon smiled. He still couldn't believe she was his woman. He would have to thank Wolowitz and Koothrappali one day for setting up this preposterous dating profile. Sheldon stared back up at the ceiling. A few years ago he would have never thought about waking up next to a woman. He found the concept of love and affection completely stupid, the thought of marriage just a stupid construct someone had made when bored. But ever since he had met Amy his view of things had slowly crumbled and changed. He understood now what "having butterflies in one's tummy" meant even though he still found the comparison horrible and disgusting. He knew what it felt like looking at someone and getting a warm tingly feeling. He knew what it felt like being absolutely comfortable around someone, being proud of belonging to someone. She had made him feel all the things that he would have never thought he'd ever feel. He had never been interested in all of this but she had changed his entire world in the blinking of an eye and showered him with all these feelings. But there was one feeling he didn't know yet… and he knew that if there was anyone in this world that would grant him the wish to finally experience it, it was her.

Her senses were highly confused about the warm feeling on her neck. The thoughts about last night and everything that had happened only slowly popped back into her waking mind. The alcohol had clearly vanished, she felt completely sober and she also did not suffer from a headache which was probably due to drinking a lot of water – God bless Penny's street smarts and her own resistant stomach.

What she still couldn't match though, was the tingly feeling that wandered from her neck to her ear. Slowly she opened one eye and saw Sheldon bent over her. She held her breath when she realized that it were his lips that were tracing an invisible way across her features.

"Good morning" Amy whispered insecurely.

He didn't part his lips from her skin which was why she could feel his smile against her. "Oh, good morning"

"That's a new way of waking me up…" She tried not to sound insecure but she hardly managed it. Was he still drunk?

"Yes, I thought I would give it a try"

No, he sounded like he exactly knew what he was doing. Amy's stomach contracted before her brain could even finish the thought; was this how it was going to happen? Had the time finally come?

She felt her fingertips get wet as tension flooded her body.

"Did you sleep well?" He smalltalked while brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear just to slowly nibble her earlobe then.

"Y-yes" She stuttered, holding her breath again while Sheldon's warm lips slipped back down do her neck and then onto the fabric of her nightgown.

Amy felt too passive just lying on her tummy, so she carefully turned onto her back. Sheldon was still half over her, smiling down at her. "Good morning again"

Before she could reply, his lips had softly laid on hers. Once again she almost got dizzy with the feeling of his endlessly perfect mouth.

When they parted again, he suddenly shoved a hand under her neck and raised her head a little. It was like a little awkward hug but still the sweetest thing Amy had ever experienced. She smiled, pressing her cheek against his. Then the intensity of the moment hit her and without thinking about it any further she brushed her lips against his neck. She heard him grunt quietly but just this little sound set a few hormones free that Amy knew she had, but never had been released before. Her entire body felt electrified, she could almost feel her blood rushing through her veins. Her slightly parted lips wandered along his delicious neck while her hands found the hem of his white night shirt. Goosebumps spread on her arms when her hands touched the muscles right above his hips. Skin on skin. It almost drove her insane.

Sheldon's left hand wandered down on Amy's side, slowly hitching and pulling up her nightgown. What he hadn't expected was, that she raised her bottom so he could pull it up even further. He swallowed hard and pulled it up.

Their lips found each other again and the new kind of kiss they had developed yesterday was even more intense in this non-drunken state. Their tongues started a magical dance that aroused both of them to a level they hadn't thought could happen.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Sheldon shoved his left hand under the now annoying fabric of her nightgown.

Amy's moan displaced the quiet sound of their heavy breathing rhythms as his warm skilled fingers kneaded her hot flesh. Sheldon smiled into the kiss and shoved his legs between hers. He was lying on her and Amy had never known that the weight of someone else on her could be so arousing. Impatiently she pulled his shirt up and he willingly left her lips for a few seconds so Amy could get rid of the disturbing white piece of clothing.

"You're beautiful" She whispered lovedrunk before their lips could collide again. Minutes passed before they decided to separate tongues and mouths again. Sheldon got back on his knees and pulled Amy into a sitting position. Then he carefully and slowly took off her nightgown. His entire body went hot and cold in a secondly rhythm when he saw her pale naked skin. Without paying any further attention, he threw the nightgown off the bed and carefully pushed Amy back into a lying position before his lips explored a whole new territory.

Amy grasped his hair as his tongue hit one of the soft little buds that became hard within a matter of seconds. Sheldon had never understood men's obsession with breasts but he sure did now – it was incomparable to anything good he had ever felt but it sure was better than having a scientific breakthrough and eating cobbler at the same time.

Sheldon let go of his new favorite spot when he realized Amy was squirming underneath him.

He looked at her. "Is everything okay?"

She smiled and nodded. It was only then that he realized her squirming was her trying to get off her panties. A nervous wave clutched his heart and squeezed it but he shook it off right away. The time to be nervous and anxious about all of this was over – he was a grownup man who wanted to be with his woman in each and every way possible.

All his thoughts disappeared when Amy's hand brushed his cheek and she smiled at him reassuringly. While they drowned in another kiss, Amy attempted to pull his pajama pants down but horribly failed. Sheldon chuckled into the kiss and helped her. It was a lot of clumsy wiggling until the piece of clothing finally hit the floor.

Amy's fingers wandered up and down his chest, his sides and tried to capture each and every inch of his perfect lanky body.

Sheldon took a deep breath, then he got back onto his knees. It was only a few seconds before Amy followed him again and sat up. There was no obstacle now – she could pull his undergarments right down. And she did.

Her hot lips traced an invisible track down his chest and back up to his lips. The thoughts in her head were racing and became a loud numb goo that she simply decided to ignore. It was time to act – not to think.

She laid back down and laid her arms next to her head, arching her back against the mattress. She was his. And she signalized it clearly.

Sheldon swallowed and followed her before he pulled the blanket over both of them. His lips kissed her collar bone, her neck, her jawline, her cheek and then – finally – her lips again. Even though he knew he was a grown man, he certainly felt like a clumsy helpless teenage boy.

"Are you ready?" Amy whispered and he couldn't have thanked her enough, yet he felt like he should have been asking this question.

He nodded and when she smiled at him he simply knew that she was as well.

* * *

Amy squeezed her eyes shut when the first few inches of him stretched her to an amount she had never felt before. A sharp pain rushed through her body and she was almost prepared for it to continue. But it numbed down. It was only then, she realized Sheldon had stopped his movement and was looking at her worriedly.

"I'm okay" She reassured him, giving him a lopsided smile.

Slowly and carefully he proceeded further and collapsed over her when his full length was inside of her. He had obviously held his breath because his heart was racing and he was breathing rapidly.

He waited a few second, enjoying the intensity of the moment, then he started to move slowly. With every time he moved back into her, the pain became a little less and the pleasure started growing. Amy ran her fingernails down his back and his eyes widened when her hands reached his bottom and pressed him closer to and deeper into her.

He looked down at her, her eyes were closed, she was biting her lips while his rhythm was mildly rocking her up and down. This entire situation was too much. Sheldon's toes almost spasmed as he – a little firmer this time – slipped back into her. This maneuver caused some pain again but strangely it wasn't bad. Amy enjoyed it to a point that made her whimper with pleasure.

Sheldon couldn't deny that increasing the rhythm felt dangerously amazing. It became faster and harder with him always carefully watching if Amy was still alright. When the bed started squeaking and their moans filled the air, the neurobiologist opened her eyes and the intense emerald hit Sheldon like a truck. He got lost in her look and at one point just bent down to kiss her with all the passion he was feeling right in that moment. When he broke away from her lips, that hot-cold feeling in his nether regions had him astonished for a second. But once he remembered what it was and what it meant, he swallowed and dug his nose into Amy's neck. She embraced him, losing her fingers in his hair once again.

A loud deep moan filled the air as Sheldon's movements became choppy and Amy felt an incredibly heat spreading inside of her.

As the most intensity of his orgasm had vanished, Sheldon was still breathing hard but he had also realized that Amy had not reached that point yet.

'_Get yourself together, Cooper, it's your first time and you want her to love it, don't you?'_

Even though everything below the belt was extremely sensitive already, Sheldon bit his lips and with a last few deep and hard thrusts he had Amy where he had wanted her. She moaned his name, arching her back and wrapping her legs around him while Sheldon's still pretty prominent erection got squeezed by her heavy contracting muscles.

After the magic of the moment, Amy's limbs slipped off of Sheldon and she laid there exhausted, still breathing heavily.

"This was… interesting" Sheldon dared to break the silence that had laid upon the room.

"This was necessary!" Amy huffed and puffed with a big grin. "And amazingly well"

"Thank you" Sheldon grinned back. "Oh boy… I love you, Amy."

Amy wasn't sure she had heard right and turned her head aside to look into his eyes. He swallowed but didn't look away.

She smiled and quickly kissed him. But he didn't let go of her. Their kiss became as intense just as before and lasted a few minutes before Sheldon finally broke away.

"Well, Miss Fowler… are you in for another round?"

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in astonishment but when she realized he had meant it, she nodded and her grin got lost once again in his perfect lips.

**The End**

* * *

_Author's note: Guys... all of you are the lights of my life. This story got followed and favorited so so so often and I got the greatest reviews. I love all of you. I hope you liked this fanfic and the ending ;D. And for everyone who's a fan of my writing (gosh, that sounds arrogant, doesn't it... ugh) ... I'm having a new fanfic under progress. Its title will be **"The Family Amplification"**. I don't know yet when I'll post Chapter 1 but hey, if you are interested in reading it and staying tuned with my fluffy stuffy you can simply Follow me as author and you'll get notifications about new chapters and new fanfics :)  
Never stop being as awesome as you all are... and I'd really really really love to read more of your lovely inspiring reviews on my next fanfic :)_


End file.
